The Shy Sister
by Pleasereadmything
Summary: How would you feel if you landed in the Narutoverse that you only heard happened in fanfictions. How would you feel if you were stuck with your 'sister' in a world full of danger...I know I wanted to find the truth about my parents, but why did my sister have to come? Semi SI OC? Rated T, may change to M in future.
1. My Life

I'm Tsukiko Ite, I'm the adopted child of Ted and Miranda Taise. I was found on their doorstep when I was only two years old with now memory or who I was. I have dark brown hair that reaches to my shoulders, however my bangs completely cover my right eye, others can barely see my left, if they could see, they would see they were a soft chocolate brown. For some strange reason, I never got amblyopia, my 'sister', Vannessa Taise, called me a freak, seeing how my immune system/body was stronger than the average child. I always ignored her, but when I turned five I noticed something different happen to me. I feel more aware of my surroundings, all of my senses are heightened, and the strangest part was that chakra seemed to appear every time I sit down to relax. How did I know about chakra? It was a few months after my discovery, I was on my feet, scared of what I've become. Not noticing my 'parents' leaving for an opera show and leaving my sister and me with a babysitter. Who coincidentally, was a fan of Naruto and brought the anime and manga with her, when I saw it, I was shocked. They were experiencing the same exact things that I were, after that day, I researched all about chakra and Naruto. I studied the fight stances and moves in the anime and copied them, I researched hand signs from online sources and copied the hand moves trying to make a jutsu. I was practicing 'Kage Bunshin' as a joke, knowing that only jounin leveled ninja are able to complete this move, I was scared out of my shoes when there was a loud poof beside me and I saw a copy of me. A few hairs, and parts were missing but it was still me. When my 'parents' gave me a heavily used computer from my birthday, I immediately bought the any new manga online that came out, and made sure I was there to get it before my parents saw. I also bought the basic ninja weapons that Earth owned by 'borrowing' my 'parents' credit card(DO NOT DO THIS AT HOME!), and again, I would always make sure I was there to receive it, and was able to hide it. I know, it was irresponsible, but I wanted to know where I came from. How I have the power over chakra, who I am, who my real parents were, and I had a feeling it would involve a lot of danger. So might as well plan for the future. My 'sister' was roped into Naruto to, but not by the action, but by the 'romantic' relationship she makes up in her mind, and she always created silly imagination worlds where she was the strongest and beautifulest character that everyone fought over, and that she saved all the character in Naruto. Oh yeah, I forgot to talk about my 'sister'. She's bossy and sugar coats her words when in public, a total two faced lying bitch that's somehow the most popular girl in school, and-You know what, if I go into detail, it'll take up the whole story. Anyway, my 'parents' paid attention to every second of their damned lives to her, they kept on spoiling her which only increased her ego. Every time she scored an 85-92% on a test, they'd buy her something from a mall, they don't pay attention when I scored 95-100% on ALL my freaking tests! If my 'parents' paid attention, All the pictures were of her and our 'parents', I was in some of them, but I was in the background, unrecognizable. I was the exact opposite of my 'sister', my ego wasn't that big(I hope), I have a shy nature, and I let my 'sister' bully and push me around by letting her make me do her homework, make fun of me in public. She has this weird idea in her mind that when people find out I, the 'freak of society', was the 'sister' of the most popular girl in school, it would bring down her social status. Which is why she convinced my parents to have me sign under my real birth name instead of picking up theirs, I didn't mind, I wouldn't want to have the same last name of my 'sister' anyways. Basically, I was the timid slave of a bossy brat. That changed when I was twelve years old.

School:

"Wow! Vannessa, you got 94% on the math test! You're so smart!" One girl exclaimed from the crowd gathered around a smug Vannessa Taise.

Vannessa scoffed, "To be honest, it was easy."

"No one's grade is higher than yours." One boy commented. I sat in the shadows of the back, looking down at my 100% marked paper. The bell rung, Vannessa strolled out with her fangirls/boys trailing after her. I was last in class as I was heading toward the door.

"Tsukiko?" The teacher's voice stopped me at the door. I turned and saw looking at me with a warm smile, "You did very well, why don't you ever sign up for advanced classes?"

Hmm...Maybe it's because my 'sister' would kill me for making her look dumber than me, and my 'parents' would think I was trying to outshine their beloved daughter, "I d-don't need to." I answered. It was true, after school I would hang out at the library with my high school friends and learn 10th grade material along with them. If my plan fails on finding my parents, and all my training went to waste, I could always start small jobs and work enough money to get a home and go to community college, I made a vow that after I finished high school, I would immediately move out.

kept smiling, "Alright, but if you ever want to move up, just tell me and I'll recomend you to 's class. Alright?"

That was the greatest thing about , she was basically the nicest teacher in the whole entire school. She was always there or me as a teacher, and counselor I gave a shy smile, "T-thank you." I spoke in a soft tone before walking out the door. Dang, I was acting like Hinata.

So here's how my day went.

Math: Easy.

History/Language Arts: Even though in my mind it was useless, I passed it easily.

Science: Easy

PE: Thanks to my training, I was physically fit, but no one cared, seeing that they were listening to Vannessa about a made up story of how she helped rescue a cat from a tree.

Music: Everyone was looking at Vannessa with awe as she played the flute. Not noticing how she was holding the flute wrong, played the wrong notes every now and then, and kept up this ridiculous dance that people cheered for. I decided to lock myself in the band storage (Not that anyone noticed) and practiced the instruments there. I was sufficient in most of them, but what I was the best at was singing.

Japanese Class: I don't understand what people see in Vannessa, Vannessa dramitacaly banged her hands on the desk and stood up to object to our the amount of homework our teacher gave us. But I personally thought the lessons were fine. Everyone else though cheered Vannessa as she began listing about rights that didn't even exist.

Lunch: Many people laughed along with my 'sister' as she began telling mean jokes about other kids, then she began a game called, Try and Hit Tsukiko. I could have dodged the grapes being thrown, but if I did Vannessa would probably throw a fit when we got home, and I didn't want that.

After School: Vannessa got on the bus home, while I walked to the library and join my 10th grade friends in studying 10th grade subjects.

After the Library: I walked back home after a wonderful day at the library. Ready to start practicing my 'taijutsu' as the Naruto world called it. Some 'kenjutsu' with the branches outside, and my aim by throwing my old box of shuriken, kunai, and (Almost impossible to find online) senbon. I couldn't practice 'ninjutsu', seeing that most of the jutsu's require an open space, the backyard wasn't really that big and someone could easily see, and the entrance to the woods were closed until six in the morning, to 3 pm(When my school ends). With genjutsu I needed an actual live object, I didn't want to torture poor animals, and I couldn't work on it with actual people. So my genjutsu knowledge was right now an absolute 0. I couldn't find any weights online that were easy to hide, so a year after my discovery over chakra, I filled plastic bags with sand, and wore them on my legs and hands. I couldn't increase the weight, but they would do. When I came back home, I found a note saying to do my chores and make dinner. My 'parents' took my 'sister' out to the mall for a gift. After finishing my chores, I started dinner. It wasn't the first time I had to cook for the 'family'. I started when I was only nine. After finishing, I set them out on the table, packing a small bowl and taking it with me as I locked the door to my room, right when my 'parents' car came into the garage.

After Training:

I was done packing and planning for my 'traveling' trip, I know I was only 11(Almost 12), and I had at least 8-9 years to get ready, but who knows, I was ready for my 'parents' to throw me out of the house in case they started hating me for no reason. After putting in money(That I fairlly earned by doing chores for the kind lady next door) in my backpack, I quickly stuffed my backpack under my head and went under the covers to sleep.

An hour later:

I was awoken by a strange buzzing sound, I tiredly opened my eyes and saw the character(s) for 'Teleport' buzzing in front of my door. I jumped up, taking a rusty kunai from under my bed, the character(s) for teleport kept throbbing with light and buzzed, before sinking itself through my door. I stood there in shock, before quickly pulling my backpack from under my bed and opening the door. The character(s) for Teleport was right in front of my face, I bit back a scream as the glowing charcter gestured at me, as if it wanted me to follow, it started heading into my sister's room. I follow and slowly open the door. My sister was already awake, and staring at it.

Then Vannessa noticed me, "What the hell are you doing here? Get out! I've been waiting for something like this to happen ever since I saw Naruto!" She then took her school backpack, dumped her homework and textbooks, and began stuffing it with money and other junk. She kept muttering, "I knew it, of course I was special." She didn't noticed the character starting to light up, there was a large flash of light. I began my journy, unfortunately along with my annoying sister Vannessa.

**Don't worry, I still be updating Akatsuki Princess. The sequel to You Stole My Face and The Beginning of Love...is still in development. Hope you enjoy this piece as I work on the others. Remember, any input on what you want in the sequel of You Stole My Face is still welcome. Just comment/PM me. Story Inspired by The Beauty of Imperfection by Kouralia.**

**~Pleasereadmything**


	2. Oh My God

I groaned, and opened my eyes. My body hurt all over, I stood up and groaned again before standing up, brushing the leaves from my hair. I noticed my backpack still on my back, that was good. At least I had some money, food, and clothes prepared. I stumbled when I heard the crack of a branch. Man, teleportating really messed up my reflexes, hopefully it'll wear off.

"Geez, I got stuck with you." I recognized that voice, it was my 'sister', Vannessa.

"Oh good, you're ok." I timidly spoke, thankfully she didn't notice the sarcasm hidden in my voice.

She scoffed and flipped her brown-what brown? It was red before. "Of course, by the way, love the hair color." She sneered as she held out a mirror to my face from her hastily packed backback. My hair style was still the same, only a little messy from the ride, but then I saw it, it was totally black, with hints of red and purple highlights hidden in random strands.

"What the-" I was about to finish.

"Come on, boke (Clueless, dumb, stupid. Baka's already been used so many times)." A word she learned in Japanese class, "I don't want you dragging me down when we get to Konoha.

Wait, did she say Konoha? "Wh-what?" I stuttered as I followed her stomping footsteps.

She sneered, "We're near Konoha boke. And by the way, we'll need to pretend we're not related." The system wasn't really new to me. "You're going to stay in the back, while I start at the Academy, graduate, become gennin and save the Elemental Nations from Madara, Obito, and Kaguya. And prevent Sasuke from leaving." The smile on her face disappeared as she looked at me, "You can go get a job or something, work as a civilian." Ouch. I clamped my mouth shut, preventing any retorts to be fired at her. A few minutes later, we were in front of the gate. "Alright, just follow my lead, and don't blow it for us boke." She harshly whispered in my ear. As she walked forward, I wiped the inside of my ear, she always had a spitting problem. I quickly ran forward so I wouldn't be left behind.

"Papers?" A voice asked. I turned and held my jaw from falling down as I saw who was at the desk. It was Genma and Kotetsu. I looked to the side and also saw Vannessa trying her best to not let her jaw drop, but was so close to losing it. I rolled my eyes and came forward to speak.

"We t-traveled from our h-home, h-hoping to b-become K-Konoha-nin." I timidly spoke.

"Sorry kids, but I'm going to need to see some paperwork in order for you to go in." Genma said politely.

"B-but-" I tried to protest before my voice gave out on me.

Vannessa came forward, "What! You're not letting us in, you are as lame as you look." I stiffened as I saw Genma and Kotetsu's calm faces drop.

"Excuse me, I don't think you should be calling us-" Kotetsu started.

"I mean, guard duty is only given out to the lamest-" I quickly covered her mouth with my hand and bowed my head.

"G-gomennasai...I-I'm sorry about her r-rude words. I-In my opinion, g-guard d-duty is a very important j-job." Their faces softened.

"Oh really? How's this dumb job important?" Kotetsu asked.

I lifted my head, "B-because, your the g-gate k-keepers. You check for s-spy's or dangerous nin that could walk in to K-konoha. Y-you're the f-first line of d-defense." The two chunnin were silent, before looking at her with a grin.

"Arigatou. We never thought about it that way." Izumo replied.

"At least you have manners, and a brain. Instead of this brat." Kotetsu pointed at a fuming Vannessa.

"As thanks, we'll let you see the Sandaime, he'll be the one deciding if you can become a Konoha-nin or not." Izumo walked from behind the desk.

I bowed my head again, "D-doumo arigatou g-gozaimasu. (Thank you very much)" I smiled as I lifted my head, I looked through the corner of my eye to see Vannessa grumbling.

"Alright, this way." Izumo leads Vannessa and me through the great village of Konoha.

Hokage's Office, Hiruzen POV:

There was a knock at the door. Prefect timing for Hiruzen to stop the paperwork signing, "Come in." he said. In came Izumo with two girls.

"Gomen Hokage-sama for interrupting, but these two were hoping to become Konoha-nin." Izumo gestured at the girls. One had a smug/confident look on her face as her curly brown hair flowed down her shoulders, the other with black haired with red and purple highlights was fidgeting with the hems of her clothes. Hiruzen smiled.

"Alright, Izumo. You may leave." Hiruzen ordered, Izumo bowed before leaving the room. Hiruzen leaned back into his chair.

"May I ask for your names?" Hiruzen asked.

The shy one was about to speak but the smug/confident one intervened, "I'm Vannessa Taise hokage-sama. She's." She jerked a thumb in the black haired one's direction, "Tsukiko Ite."

_Ite? Don't tell me she's..._ Hiruzen kept a straight face, hiding his surprised/calculating look. "So, you want to become Konoha-nin. Where did you come from?"

"We came from...um...a small town, very far away from here." Hiruzen saw Vannessa's hesitation.

"And you're alone?" Hiruzen slowly asked.

"Yes, you see my parents died, along with Ite's. I found her, and if it wasn't for me, she would have died. I mean, she was _so_ weak back then, she's still weak even now." Vannessa smirked.

_So far, I don't like her._ Hiruzen said as he took a quick glance in Tsukiko's direction, he noticed Tsukiko with a dark face.

"Anyway, I want to become a Konoha-nin." Vannessa said.

Hiruzen raised an eyebrow, "What about Tsukiko-chan?"

Vannessa rolled her eyes, "Please, she's too weak to become a ninja. She's only going to get in other peoples ways." Tsukiko flinched.

_What a rude child. _Hiruzen softly grunted as he took out a slip of paper. "I'll accept you two as a citizen of Konoha. Here's an apartement, give that to the landlord and he'll give you a key. And seeing that your orphans, your names will be registered in the orphan's list and you will receive a monthly allowance for food and clothing, the money will be given to you later tonight. Spend it wisely."He then took out another sheet of paper, "This is the registration for the Academy. I'll tell Iruka you'll be starting tomorrow. Now please leave." Vannessa grabbed the papers then Tsukiko's arm and was about to drag her out of the room, "Hold on, I want to talk to Tsukiko for a few minutes." Vannessa released Tsukiko's arm, giving her a dark look for going outside to wait. Hiruzen was left alone with the shy little girl.

"U-um, why d-did you w-want to speak t-to me, Hokage-sama?" Tsukiko started fidgeting with the bottom of her shirt again.

The hokage gave her a warm smile, "I wanted to ask you, do you also want to go to the academy?"

Tsukiko had a stunned look on her face, "M-me...B-but Vannessa..." Tsukiko drifted off.

The hokage gave Tsukiko a firm look, "This is your choice, not your friends."

"She's not my friend." Tsukiko quickly snapped before realizing her rudeness, "I-I'm sorry, Hokage-sama."

The hokage nodded, "It's alright, anyway, I expect you to be there at the academy, understood?"

"Y-yes, Hokage-sama, a-arigatou gozaimasu(Thank you -more polite-)" Tsukiko bowed.

The hokage smiled, "Remember, if you ever want to talk, I'll be here. Oh, and, call me jiji."

"Y-yes Hoka-jiji." Tsukiko had a warm smile on her face before leaving the room.

Tsukiko POV

By the time we got to the apartment, Vannessa was already complaining on how it was too small, too dirty, and weird for her taste. If Vannessa wasn't here, I would've called it home sweet home. Vannessa took the only bedroom, and I had to sleep on the couch. It wasn't the bad, it was actually comfortable. When we unpacked, we realized that our American dollars turned into Japanese money. Vannessa was excited, she had at least $258 more than me(Presents from her parents), I had at least $102 from all my chores combined. I made sure to not say the real amount, or else Vannessa would take it. When the money arrived, she took a fifth of it, saying that she was going to use it to get some clothes. _Like she didn't have enough. _I growled inwardly. I calculated the amount, as long as we didn't spend our funds on useless junk, we had enough to last us the month. I grabbed my backpack, filled of my clothes, money, and energy bars, and headed out. My 'sister' also leaving with me, but then left to go to a girly clothes shop. I walk in the opposite direction and head to the used clothing store(One man's trash is another man's treasure). Where I exchanged most of my clothing(They weren't going to be useful in hardcore training) for dulled kunai, shuriken, and senbon(The clerk called my jeans interesting). Then used at least half of my money to get some clothes. From what I read online and watched in the anime, shinobi should wear dark clothing that is suitable for battle and different weather conditions when on missions. So I chose a dark colored T-shirt, and a dark purple skirt with cuts in the sides so I could easily do a split, and a pair of black high shorts underneath. The owner was a mid-age woman, she was very kind. She even gave me a 25% discount, and also gave me special bandages that you wrap around your arms, to your knuckles. They reminded me of Lee's bandages. I gratefully thanked her, and headed out to buy some supplies. I first headed to the grocery store, where I picked some food. I paid and was ready to leave before something bumped into me. The bag full of fruit ripped and they began to roll away.

"Ah! G-gomen dattebayo!" I was shocked at the familiarity of the voice, I slowly turned my head and saw a blonde haired, whiskered, and blue eyed boy looking at me. Oh my god, it was Uzumaki Naruto.


	3. Introduction

Next Day, Tsukiko POV:

Well, after my 'sister' started screaming at me for making Naruto hate her, I still never got to tell her that I was also going to be joining the academy. Oh well, at least it will be a nice surprise for her. I sighed as I finished making Tsukiko's lunchbox. Seeing that she never had to cook for herself, and I'm the only one who's able to cook without burning the house down. I sighed as I caught sight of my classroom door, without a plan of any kind I simply slid the door open and walked inside.

"KIKO-CHAN!" A voice screamed as a blur of yellow jumped and tackled me to the ground.

"N-Naruto!" I yelped, everyone in class stared at me being hugged by the 'yellow demon'. I quickly squirmed out of his grip and stood straight up, before blushing at the number of staring eyes. I could see a soft look of envy on Hinata's.

Naruto jumped up, "I didn't know you were going to the academy Kiko-chan!"

"I-I just s-started." I muttered, smiling softly. "I d-didn't g-get the ch-chance to t-tell you."

Naruto's face darkened, "Oh yeah, it was because of that Vannessa person, who is she your sister?"

"Um..." I remember Vannessa saying that we would have to pretend to not be sisters, so instead I chose, "Sh-she's my r-roomate."

Naruto scowled, "Well she doesn't seem like a good roomate dattebayo!"

I giggled, "Y-yeah." Naruto decided to go to Sakura's side and convince her to sit with him, while I sat in the dark corner in the back, away from others.

"Hello." I jumped in my seat, looking to the left and noticing a boy with dark glasses.

"H-Hi." Oh my god, it was Aburame Shino.

"Why are you sitting here? Many prefer to go up front near the Uchiha." Shino said.

I looked at the front and saw Uchiha Sasuke crowded by tons of fangirls, "W-well, it's l-loud over th-there. A-and I p-prefer s-sitting away from e-everyone els-se." I replied. Shino simply hummed in response, we remained quiet until class started. And in walks, Umino Iruka, I inwardly smiled. Iruka was one of my favorite characters, after he got over his disgust/fear of Naruto, he was there for him like a brother/father.

"Alright, settle down." But the class continued to talk, "Class has started!" A vein popped on his forehead, "PIPE DOWN AND SIT!" I squeaked in surprise and landed on the floor when Iruka's head suddenly grew and shouted at the children. Shino offered a hand, I blushed in embarrassment as I took it.

"Th-thank you." I stuttered as I sat back down in my seat.

Iruka cleared his throat as the kids ran to their seats, "As of today, we'll be having two new students in class. And it seems one of them is already here." He looked at Tsukiko in the back, "Why don't you come up to the front and tell everyone about yourself."

I blushed again as everybody stared at me, I stood up, walked to the front (Stumbling a bit) and semi-whispered, "M-my name is-" The door banged open dramatically, and in walked Vannessa.

"Sorry I'm late, I was trying to get in a few more runs before school started." Vannessa lied. She wore a yellow and white striped shirt, blue skirt with white stars decorating the ends, and dull red colored boots. Two (Plastic) bracelets jingled on her left wrist. She turned to the front, her mascara and purple eye shadowed eyes scanned the classroom. "Hi! My name is Taise Vannessa, I like sunny days, horses, and training. My dislikes are-" She shot me a glance, the class didn't see except a handful(Shino, Shikamaru, Choji, Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, and Iruka) "People who annoy me. My dream is to save the Five Elemental Nations from any threat! My hobbies, probably hanging with friends." She shot the class a grin, before Iruka coughed.

"Well, Vannessa, it's nice to meet you. But for future advice, try to get to class earlier. I don't tolerate laziness and excuses." A few giggled while Vannessa blushed with embarrassment and fury. At least the teacher saw through her disguise. Iruka smiled at me, "Alright, would you like to introduce yourself?"

I gulped, "U-um...M-my name is-"

"Sensei! Do you know where I'm going to be sitting?" Vannessa interrupted, I was so close to wringing her neck before Iruka spoke.

"Vannessa, it is not polite to interrupt your future classmates. Please stay quiet, I'll show you your seat later." Iruka placed a hand on his hip.

Vannessa scoffed, "Sensei, I know this _thing_." She pointed a finger at me, "_That_ is just going to take up the class period with _it's_ stuttering." A few girls(Who were bullies) giggled at what Vannessa said.

"Vannessa." Iruka released a bit of killing intent, "It is not nice to say that to your classmates, now please be quiet." He snapped. Causing Vannessa to shut her mouth. Iruka smiled warmly at me again, "Alright, please continue."

I inwardly groaned, when school was over Vannessa was going to kill me because she'll think it's MY fault for embarrassing her, "M-my name is It-te T-Tsukiko, I-I l-like w-walking during the n-night, c-cooking, a-animals, t-training, a-and m-music..." I gulped, my throat suddenly felt dry, "I d-dislike a-anyone that d-disr-respects or hurts m-my f-friends, my dream..." I haven't really thought of a dream, I've always acted like a robot, every day just studying, eating, and training. So what is my dream. "M-my d-dream..." I blushed and looked down at the floor, I mumbled the last part.

"I'm sorry, Tsukiko, can you speak louder?" Iruka asked.

I looked up, "M-my d-dream, is to f-find my f-family. N-no hobbies." I quickly finished and looked down at my shoes. All I could hear was silence, my face burned with embarrassment, I was about to run out of the door and hide before a hand landed on my shoulder. I looked up and saw Iruka warmly smiling down at me.

"I think that's a wonderful dream, Tsukiko." I stared at him for a few seconds before shyly smiling. "Alright, Tsukiko, you'll sit next to...Aburame Shino. Vannessa, you be next to...Ami Tatsu." Vannessa looked downcast that she wasn't near any of the main characters, but she slowly trudged to her seat, I however smiled and ran to my seat. I already liked Shino, maybe we'll be friends in the future.


	4. Yin And Yang

After School, Still Tsukiko POV:

The first day went terribly, ugh I want to bury myself in a hole...what? No, it's not my day that's been ruined (Completely), it was Vannessa's. She tried to keep up her 'I'm the strongest in class' act, when it came to actual practice, she was humiliated. We had to run 20 laps around the school, sure it was more than the average amount back in our world but it was doable. Even though I was part of the group that was panting, a little bit of genin level exercise will help whip me into shape, maybe I should get some weights...Anyway, usually when the P.E. Teacher back in our world makes us do around 6-7 laps around the track outside, she always makes the same excuse about having to call her mom or how she needed to go use the bathroom. The teacher actually bought those excuses, thankfully the adults here have a bit more sense. When she asked to go to the bathroom, Iruka scolded her about choosing the right time, she had a bewildered look on her face as she was forced to finish the laps, being left behind by the others. When we went into shuriken practice(They were dulled of course, no one's dumb enough to give inexperienced academy students real weapons), Iruka had to repeatedly fix her stance, how she threw them, and well...basically everything. I'm not saying I was perfect, I managed to at least hit three off-centered bull's eyes, the other two landed a few inches away. Iruka had to correct my hold twice, and made me fix my stance once. Vannessa kept on making jokes about how terrible I was at doing basic skills, she shut up when Iruka reminded her that all of her shurikens only made it half way before landing on the ground. Thank god that Kishimoto created Iruka! The bad part of my day started when Vannessa ordered me(Yes not asked) to train her, I tried my best...but she kept giving up and throwing hissy fits about how the sweat and dirt was ruining her clothes. So she abandoned training, leaving me in the empty field, training my butt off. Naruto was off chasing after Sakura.

"Yosh! I shall now finish-" I looked up and saw a surprised genin wearing a green jumpsuit, had thick eyebrows and a bowl haircut. It's Rock Lee. "WHY HELLO THERE YOUTHFUL MAIDEN, WHAT IS YOUR NAME?!" Lee screamed into my poor ear. He was louder than the anime depicted him as.

I put a hand to my throbbing ear, "I-I'm, I-Ite Tsukiko...P-pleasure to m-meet you." I held out a hand. He grasped it with both hands and shook it so fast it was a blur.

"PLEASE TO MEET YOU, I AM ROCK LEE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT SO LATE?" He screamed into my face, thank god he wasn't a spitter.

I recoiled, "I-I w-was t-t-training..."

He noticed my act of fear and jumped back, "I'M SORRY YOUTHFUL MAIDEN! I WAS SCREAMING AT YOU, ARE YOU OKAY?" He still screamed even though he was only a few feet away.

I don't know if a vein popped on my head or not, but I too started screaming in annoyance, "Y-YOU CAN S-STOP SCREAMING!"

Lee was silent for a few moments, before speaking again but this time without screaming, "I'm so sorry, as my punishment, I shall do 500 extra laps before I sleep, ON MY HANDS!" I could literally see the 'Fire of Youth' burning in his eyes.

I sweatdropped(Hah! Something I could never do back on Earth, I can cross it off my bucket list) "O-okay..." While his fire of youth burned, I slowly creeped away. Yeah, Lee was a great and inspiring character, but his 'youth' is too much for me to handle right now. I quickly ran home, the sand sealed into the plastic bags were shaking from the ride, I softly cursed. I seriously needed to find some real weights to use before the graduation exam. I stopped and thought, shoot, Lee wore weights I could've asked him. I sighed, looks like I'll have to search for him in the morning. From what I can tell from the anime and some fanfics(That I was forced to read by Vannessa.) He usually woke around 4-6 AM in the morning to run around Konoha as his morning training. Yup, that's what I'll do, run around Konoha until I see a flash of green speed past me. When I made it back home, I wasn't greeted by Vannessa. She was hanging with some new friends she made, ironically she became friends with Ami and her croonies, her were also bullies. Wonderfull. I hastily prepared a small dinner, ate a bit, stuffed the rest into the fridge for Vannessa to eat, and started working under the couch. I wanted to loosen one of the floorboards underneath and place a seal(Once I got the experience and money), a perfect hiding place so that no one nosy(*Cough* Vannessa *Cough*) could mess with my personal belongings. I started humming to Tomei datta Sekai(Opening #7) before a thought struck me. If Vannessa and I were suddenly planted into Naruto does that mean we would show up in the anime/manga, or would we just be show up in a fanfic as 'OC's' Hmm... Ah who cares. After finally managing to rip the floorboard off without causing any huge damage, I quickly moved the couch back and hid the board under the coach pillow, a project to work on later. Vannessa came back, demanding food. After I pampered her, she went to sleep in her room, and I on the couch.

Dream:  
>"Child...Great power lies within you, but first tell me about yourself..." There was a large flash of light, I found myself back in my classroom. However it was different, it was the middle of the day but there were no students, the classroom was empty, except for Mrs. Dowsburn sitting at her desk, smiling at me. I didn't know what to do, but I felt uncomfortable at Mrs. Dowsburn's smile. This had to be a dream. I walk forward, if I follow the flow, it should end soon right?<p>

"U-um...Mrs. D-Dowsburn?" I squeaked as I was in front of her desk.

"Tell me Ms. Ite, what is the most important thing to you...Power, friendship, or popularity?"

"U-um..." Might as well answer her question, "...M-maybe..." I would've said friendship in a heartbeat, after all friends are the most important thing to have...right? "P-power." I stuttered. Mrs. Dowsburn had her permanent smile stuck to her face as the door suddenly by an unseen force. I jump back and land on my butt, I quickly scramble up and look at the desk, Mrs. Dowsburn disappeared. Okay, this dream started turning into a nightmare, I tiptoe to the door and peeked outside. The hall was filled with people, except for one problem, they were frozen. Mouths were open trying to finish sentences they'll never finish. I took a step out to get a better look, but then the door slammed shut behind me. Yup, defiantly a nightmare. I start walking down the hallway, my steps echoing off the walls. The hairs on the back of my neck shivered as I looked back and saw nothing there. I sighed, I'm being paranoid in my own dream. I turn back and bit down a scream as I suddenly saw Naruto right in front of me.

"Are you my friend?" He asked.

What? Why was he asking that, "O-of c-course, you're my f-friend...p-probably my only f-friend..." Naruto grinned and gave a thumbs up.

"Thanks dattebayo!" He turned on his heel and ran ahead, heading toward the lunch room.

"W-wait!" I ran after him, I seriously didn't want to be alone in this nightmare. I didn't notice the hallway turning to sand and falling into an abyss of darkness. I burst open the door of the lunch room and quickly looked around, Naruto disappeared. However, I was greeted by many other students, also frozen in time. Smiles all around them as they chat with friends over unfinished meals, that was something I longed for...just one friend...

"Do you hate them?" I jump back but luckily landed on my feet, I turned and saw Orochimaru standing there. He wore a blank face on his pale skin.

Do I? I look back at the crowd, memories of bullying, torment, agony...why did they pick on me, I was no different from them...I was human...was I? "I-I...hate them...I hate them all" I darkly muttered, not noticing the killing intent I was releasing. I looked back and saw Orochimaru wearing his signature grin.

"Goooood..." He delicately said, before he began to disappear with the wind. My eyes widen when I saw the walls cracking and collapsing, revealing the dark abyss I was in. I whirled around, the lunchroom disappeared and was instead a stained glass platform that was designed just like Yin and Yang. I was standing on the black dot in Yang, in the middle was a cloaked figure. Blue lipsticked lips were pulled in a tight hold as she sat on the other side of a shogi board. She sat in a silver chair, a black metal table held the shogi board on top.

"Care to play?" She asked as she gestured to the board, on the other side a chair of gray formed out of nowhere. I stood there for a second, both scared and shocked before walking forward. I really wanted this nightmare to end. I sat on the other side, examining the board. I've read the rules a long time ago online, and played it on the library computers, but that was ages ago. I'm probably rusty. If this game involved life or death, then I'll definitely die. The woman moved a piece forward, she shook off her hood, letting her aqua colored hair flow down. I was mesmerised by it, it looked just like the waves in the ocean, flowing, free, a synchronized patter- I mentally slapped myself and kept my head on the game as I moved a piece forward. And that's what happened, we played, seizing the other's pieces, none of us talking.

I was close to winning, I cornered her and all I have to do is move my piece forward and win. I was about to move the piece forward but then there a large gust of wind, I screamed as my hands flew to my face, blocking my view. When I put them down, I saw my winning piece captured by the mysterious woman, I lost. I stared at her amused yet cold eyes, "You cheated." I breathed.

The woman smiled as the board disappeared and she began to fade away into the darkness, "Remember, Ms. Ite...Nothing is fair, the only way to win, is to cheat..." Suddenly the glass under me cracked, I couldn't register what was happening as I started falling, deeper into the darkness.

Vannessa POV, Dream:

"Child...Great power lies within you, but first tell me about yourself..." There was a large flash of light, I found myself back in my classroom. I opened my eyes and found myself back in class. I panicked, was it all a dream? But then I looked up and saw Mrs. Dowsburn smiling creepily at me. "Hey!" I shouted, then I realized how empty the room was, "Where's everybody?" She kept smiling, I scowled the hag was ignoring me. I stomped over and slammed my hands on the desk, "Oy! I'm talking to you!"

"Tell me Ms. Taise, what is the most important thing to you...Power, friendship, or popularity?" She asked.

I looked at her like she had a second head, power...Hm...Please, I'll have that after a few sessions of training, but that probably wasn't the most important. Let me see, I mostly relied on one thing to help me get through school. I wore a smirk on my face, "Popularity." Mrs. Dowsburn said nothing as the door slammed open. I quickly walked out, the farther away I was from that crazy lady the better. As soon as I stepped out into the hall, the door slammed shut behind me. I walk away, slightly scared. I scanned my surroundings and found all of the students frozen. I soon found myself staring at Uzumaki Naruto.

"Are you my friend?" He asked.

Well duh, "Not yet, but I will be. I mean you're Uzumaki Naruto. Of course I'll be your friend." I answered with confidence. I must've said something wrong because his face pulled into a sad frown. His eyes looked down at the ground downcast.

"Oh...ok." He said before running toward the lunchroom. I quickly follow, when I burst open the door Naruto disappeared. I instead saw many different students, also frozen in time.

"Do you hate them?" I jump and quickly turn around, I saw Orochimaru, one of my least favorite characters.

"What?" I _intelligently _asked. He didn't answer, instead he looked at the frozen kids behind me. I look behind at them, I don't hate them. After all they loved me, I turned back and stared at the snake sannin, "No." I answered. A disappointed look appeared on his face.

"Hmm..." He hummed, he suddenly melted in with the air. The lunchroom slowly disappeared, I found myself standing on a Yin and Yang glass platform. I stood in the middle of a white dot on the Yin symbol.

"Care to play?" I hear, I turn and see a cloaked woman wearing pink lipstick sitting on a gray chair, a white table holding a board with weird pieces on them. I was about to decline but thought against it, instead I walk over. When I was there, I couldn't find a chair to sit in.

"Um, hello~. I need a chair." I asked, her lips pulled into a line as she waved her hand as if dismissing a thought. I jump back as a chair made of what looked like silver was formed. I had a smug smile on my face, of course I would get the best materials. As I sat the game began. Before she made the first move, she removed her hood to reveal light purple hair that flowed downward. I inwardly scoffed, great, I was playing with a woman who has bad color dye taste. After what seemed like hours of boring shogi, I found myself in a corner. Truthfully, I never understood these ancient games, I'm more into Wii or Play Station ones. I chose a random piece and moved it forward.

"Well done." I blinked, I won? All I did was move a piece forward, but I replaced my confusion with a look of triumph.

I scoffed, "Of course, I mean I'm the best at this." I lied.

The woman had a creepy smile formed on her face, "Remeber, the higher you are... the harder you'll fall..." She suddenly disappeared, I looked down and saw the glass cracking. I screamed as I started falling into the abyss.

No POV:

Yin and Yang. Yin, the good in the bad. Yang, the bad in the good. They are two complete opposites, however they cannot be separated. He he...this was getting interesting...


	5. Myths Come Alive

Tsukiko POV:

I woke up and gasped for air, sweat pouring down my face. I sat up, I for sure was falling into the darkness and-  
>"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" The scream came from Vannessa's room, I quickly ran over and burst it open. I don't know what scared me most, the fact that Vannessa's scream sounded just like a banshee's or that her hair was replaced by- "SNAKES!" She screamed as snakes writhed on her head. Her brown hair was totally replaced by green snakes. And her eyes...for some reason I couldn't move...now that you mention it, she sort of looks like- "LOOK AT ME!" Vannessa screamed as she grabbed her mirror, "AH! I LOOK JUST LIKE THE HAG MEDUSA!" Vannessa let out another ear piercing scream. If I could move, I would've easily clamped her mouth shut. The snakes hissed in annoyance at the unusual high sound. As Vannessa buried her face in her pillow, I regained control of my body and grabbed one of Vannessa's sunglasses that sat on the closet and held them out.<p>

"H-here. W-wear these." I turned away to avoid being paralyzed as I felt the weight in my hands disappear. Once I deemed it safe, I looked back, now the only thing we had to do was hide the snakes somehow and figure out-

Vannessa let out an annoyed squeal before glaring at me, "It's all your fault!" She threw her pillow at me, I caught it but didn't let go of it. My fault? How is this mine?

"U-um..." I tried to protest but one of Vannessa's snake hissed at me. It seems the snakes were loyal to their master, and understood their emotion/thoughts. Hmm...I wonder what Orochimaru would think about this...

Vannessa let out another squeal of annoyance before glaring at me again, "Fix it!" She demanded. What? First she blames me then asks me to fix an unfixable problem, riiiiiight.

I sighed, "U-um...V-vanessa-" I was interrupted by a knock on the door, Vannessa stuffed her snake hair into a beanie hat she took from out of her backpack and followed me as I walked to the front door. It was no doubt a neighbor complaining about the noise.

I opened it and found the landlord glaring at us, "Keep the noise down brat!" He yelled before walking away. Well that was short. I closed the door and found Vannessa crying into the couch.

I walk over, maybe I could comfort her, "U-um...V-vannessa, a-are you a-alright?" Vannessa looked up from the couch and glared at me before going back to crying. I could hear the snakes hiss under the beanie hat. I shifted uncomfortably in my spot, "M-maybe we should f-find the c-cause of th-"

Vannessa glared at me again, "I can't believe this! First I have that horrid dream with that strange hair colored freak, then I wake up-"

"W-wait...S-strange hair colored f-freak?" I asked.

Vannessa growled at me, "Don't you dare interrupt me boke! And yes, I played that dumb shogi game with that freak. Then I wake up with this!" She gestured at her hair that was covered in her hat.

"Wow, d-did we have the s-same d-dream?" I said out loud, which caused Vannessa's eyes to narrow.

"Same dream? What are you talking about boke?" Her tone had a layer of fury pasted on top. I had to be careful how I phrased my next sentence.

"W-well, I-I a-also had a s-similar dream, against m-my w-will!" I quickly added as I saw Vannessa open her mouth to accuse me of something.

Vannessa looked at me with a thoughtful look, "So you're saying, we might have had the same dream. Hold on, did you by any chance find yourself in Mrs.-"

"Dowsburn's cl-class? Y-yeah...I guess we had the same dream." I finished.

Vannessa bonked me on the head, hard. "Don't interrupt me boke!"

My hands flew to my poor head, "S-sorry."

We started going through what happened in our dreams, she hit me a couple of times for interrupting her. But when we both reached the Yin and Yang part, we both raised an eyebrow.

"You mean your Yin/Yang?" The both of us said, I was a little surprised that Vannessa didn't punch me when I spoke the same time as her, but what really caught my attention was that I was the dark in the light, Yin. And Vannessa was Yang, the light in the darkness...Seriously? I mean isn't there some kind of mistake, I know I'm not an angel but I'm pretty sure that Vannessa overruled me in the department of badness.

"Hah!" Vannessa smugly flipped her hair, I mean the air seeing that her snake hair was hidden under her hat, "Of course I would be the light, I mean it's obvious." I strongly resisted the urge to scoff, but then my eyes wandered to the clock.

"Kya!" I squeaked, "W-we're late for s-school!" I quickly pack my bag, Vannessa just lazily stood up and went walking to the nearest mirror.

I was already at the door all dressed when Vannessa sat back on the couch, "As if I'm going to school looking like this boke. I'm gonna ditch school today, then go find a proper disguise."

"B-but-" I stuttered, what kind of excuse was Vannessa going to give when she came to school the next day?

Vannessa rolled her eyes and rudely sighed, "What? Do you need me to hold you hand when we walk in? Besides, we're not supposed to know each other boke. Just leave! You're going to give me gray hairs before I'm even an adult!" She snapped, I quickly ran out of the door. I started running at full speed toward school, it took at least 25-30 minutes to get there, and class started at 9:20, right now it was 9:10. However, if I keep running at this pace I might be able to-

My though was interrupted when I bumped into someone's back and landed on my but, I quickly scrambled to my feet, "G-gomenasai!" I bowed before quickly running, not wanting to be late for class. I didn't notice who I bumped into.

? POV:

Ah, what a nice day. I was just talking a walk through the streets of Konoha, I exhaled and reached toward my back pocket to read. But then I felt a small object collide with my back. I quickly turned and my hand reached for a kunai, but I relaxed when I saw it was just a kid. At least it wasn't Gai. She had black hair with strange red and purple highlights, her bangs completely covered her right eye and almost completely covered the left. Hmm...this girl may need a haircut. Before I could help her up, she quickly jumped to her feet.

"G-gomenasai!" She hastily stuttered with an embarrassed blush and began running past me. I stared for a few seconds before sighing, at least the kid said sorry. I took a step forward but felt my foot step on something. I look down and saw a unique looking item. I picked it up and examined it, it was a crystal that was completely with with a black dot in the middle, hung by a black chain with weird symbols scratched on. I was going to examine it closer before the bane of my existan- I mean the joyful green blur screamed in my face.

"KAKASHI! I SHALL BEAT YOU IN ANOTHER YOUTHFUL CHALLENGE!" Screamed a green spandex wearing jounin.

I sighed before slipping the necklace into my kunai pouch, "Alright." I muttered, better to get this over with.

"WHAT SHALL WE DO?" Gai kept screaming, many civillians gave us strange looks. Even though Gai was a great friend, he could be a bit...over excited...You know what, I'm not sure if there are any words that can describe Gai.

"Hmm...How about rock paper scissors?" I suggested hopefully.

Gai smirked as he pulled a cool guy pose, "WE MUST DO SOMETHING THAT'LL BRING OUR YOUTHFULLNESS TO FULL SPRING! I SUGGEST A RACE TO THE KAGE MOUNTAIN, ON OUR FINGERTIPS!"

I sighed, "Ok, let's get ready." Gai immediately jumped down so that he was in a handstand on his index fingers, "On your mark..." Gai tensed as he got ready, not noticing I was still standing, "Get set...go." I lazily said as Gai sped away in a cloud of dust, screaming about winning and youth. I fished out my book and walked in the opposite direction, my mind wandered to the necklace. Something was odd about it, there was this weird feeling-*Gasp* (Insert female character) Was cheating on (Insert male character)!


	6. Harsh Storm

After School:

Nothing exciting happened at school, except that I now had to do two times the homework. And I couldn't just copy off my first one, the teachers decided that this year they would have different questions written but on the same subject. Preventing others to copy off each other. Both brilliant yet, so annoying. I sighed, Naruto invited me for ramen, but I refused the invitation because 1) I wanted to finish the homework quickly so that I could have a talk with Lee back at the training grounds if he was there(If not I'll just go with my other plan of finding him during his morning runs). 2) If Vannessa found out(Which she will somehow scaringly do) she'll probably kick me out of the house, trust me she'll do that. 3)I also wanted to go to the library, there was an interesting book on ninjutsu that I wanted to read. So far, Shino and I have made a strange friendship connection. Where we sit together at lunch and eat together in silence, we talked a few sentences a couple of times but we were comfortable with silence. I was lost in my thoughts as I was bumped in the front. I fell on my bottom and my books/papers landed in a heap away from me. I started to quickly gather the papers.

"G-gomenasai!" I quickly apologized and blushed as I quickly stacked my books.

"Hmph." I heard as there were sounds of footsteps walking away from me. Geez, the guy sounded rude. Once I gathered my new(But dirty) Books and papers together I look to the sky and notice rain clouds forming. I squeaked and hurriedly started running back to the apartment.

Vannessa POV:

While the boke was at school I was in the market place looking for a disguise to wear. Thank god I packed the beanie hat and sunglasses. While I was in the market, I was looking through an expensive accessories shop for a wig and some colored contacts. Apparently from the boke's reaction, I have paralyzing eyes. Hmph, at least the disgusting change had some positive effects. But the snakes were annoying, they kept hissing every few moments. Luckily I showed them who the master, now they remain silent whenever I'm in public. A few hours later I got the perfect disguise, but when I stepped outside rain started dropping slowly. Many began running for cover. I cursed. This was just great! I just put on some free purple nail polish and it still wasn't dry yet! I groaned as I simply stood under the hood of the stores. Boke better have dinner fixed up when I'm back.

Tsukiko POV:  
>After finishing the homework, I started to begin dinner. I looked at the clock, Vannessa should be here soon. I wonder what she's been doing this whole day? I then look outside, the light rain turned into a thunderlightning storm. Oh god, knowing her she probably put on something free then when the rain started she wanted to wait it out, and she's been stuck there waiting. Then she either a) Decided to walk through the storm and ruin her makeup or b) She went to a friends house. Either way she'll be in a bad mood as the day goes by...Yup, that's how well I knew Vannessa. To be honest she was tad bid predictable. *Sigh* I really hope she chose b.

Vannessa's POV:  
>Stupid rain! Stupid boke! STUPID EVERYTHING! I was waiting hours in the rain before I decided to go home. But the apartement was too far away. When I turned to leave I noticed my friends all gathered under umbrella's to go somewhere. I quickly reach into my bag and pull out the wig and contact lenses. Oh god, they can not see me like this! Thankfully the rain was thick so no one would notice. I snatched my hat from my head and stuffed it in the plastic bag, then I proceeded to put on the wig(I was in the school play's, as the main character of course. You learn how to wear makeup and accessories backstage) Then used the reflection in the window to put on the contact lenses. I quickly stuffed everything else inside the plastic bag and turned around just as my friends saw me.<p>

"Vannessa-chan! What are you doing in the rain?" Questioned my BFF Ami. She had light brown hair that rested on her right shoulder. She had bright green shorts with a yellow and pale green top.

"I had to get some stuff!" I said as we shared a quick hug.

"Why aren't you inside?" Questioned Kasumi, my other BFF. She has brown hair that was shaped in a afro, with a light purple shirt with mesh underneath with pink sleeves.

"I don't have my umbrella," I pulled on a fake sniff, "That loser boke hogged the umbrella all day." They all growled in sympathy. I told them a sap story where my family found Tsukiko on the door step(Actually true) but she was horribly clumsy and I always had to hold her hand when we had to go out, and fix her messes. They understood when I told them to keep this secret from school so that no one knew that I knew the boke. I mean, they're my friends I can tell them that.

"That boke such a loser." Drawled out Fuki. Fuki wore a gray scarf, blue shirt(To try and match Sasuke-kun's! Kya!) and yellow sleeves. She had dark brown spiky hair.

"Why don't you come with us! We're having a sleepover at my house!" Ami asked excitedly.

I hurriedly nodded, "Yeah!" We all squealed and jumped in excitement. "But is it ok if I borrow your clothes?"

Ami rolled her eyes, "Duh! We're BFF's!" I quickly went under Ami's umbrella. The four of us ran through the rain as thunder and lightning cracked through the sky.

Tsukiko's POV:

Ok, Vannessa was really late. I finished dinner about ten minutes ago and it took me a half hour to prepare the food. Hmm...I'm going to assume that she chose b. I was about to sigh but then the land line ringed. I quickly ran over and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" I asked.

"BOKE!" Guess who, "GET OVER TO AMI'S HOUSE WITH THE UMBRELLA, SNACKS, AND MY IPOD!"

"Um...why?" I asked.

Vannessa loudly groaned, "I'm having a sleepover boke, then again you wouldn't know." I heard many high pitched giggles from the background, "The girl's want to know what an IPod is and I agreed to show them. We also need some snacks, so use your own money! And bring the umbrella!"

"Wh-what about cl-clothes?" I stuttered as I looked outside. It was raining harder and harder, the rain pelting on the window sounded like a machine gun against wood.

"I'm borrowing Ami's, now get over here!" Vannessa then hung up on me. I finished my interrupted sigh as I hung the phone up. I walked into Vannessa's room and grabbed her umbrella(The only umbrella) and her ipod before stuffing them into her backpack. I walked back into the kitchen to clear the food. When Vannessa said snacks, she means the fatty/sugar kinds that need to be bought at the store. After clearing the food, I moved toward the couch and removed the seat pillow to reveal some cash that I hid. And the floorboard that I still didn't have time to work on. I grabbed the money and headed outside, unfortunately I didn't buy a rain coat, Vannessa also didn't bring one either. I quickly opened the pink umbrella, locked the door, and ran through the rain.

Vannessa's POV:

I snickered along with my giggling friends as I hung up, "That going to show her."

"Totally!" Squealed Fuki, "When the plan begins, this is going to be awesome!"

Tsukiko's POV:

Oh kami. Running through a storm wasn't enjoyable. Right now I was inside the snack shop, completely wet. The umbrella decided to break on me, Vannessa wont like that. Thankfully her backpack was waterproof so the Ipod was still dry. My key was also in there, I didn't want to lose that while running. I plopped the umbrella in an umbrella rack as I walked through the store. Grabbing a few chocolate bars and bags of chips before having the cashier ring them up at the counter. The cashier was apparently in a bad mood(His girlfriend broke up with him) so he tried to lie the price.

"It'll be 37 ryo." He sneered.

I raised an eyebrow underneath my bangs, that was odd. Let me see, each candy bar costed three ryo each. I got four so that makes 12. Then two bags of chips, one was Burning Leaf Flavored Chips for six ryo, and the other was a bag of Bar-B-Q Shinobi Kunai for 8 ryo so the total should be 26 ryo. He was charging me 11 ryo extra! And the bad thing was that I only brought 30 ryo with me!

"Um...um..." Ugh! Why can't I speak out!

"Here." I heard as a hand held out 40 ryo, "Keep the change." I turned and saw...Oh...my...kami...If Vannessa were here...she would kill me. Standing in front of me was none other than...Uchiha Sasuke.


	7. Puppet Horror Movie Part 1

I quickly raised my hands, "Y-you d-don't need t-to-"

"Too late." The cashier grinned he stuffed the money into the register, "Now hurry up and leave brats. I'm closing up store."  
>"B-but-" Sasuke already grabbed my arm and dragged me toward the entrance, I swiftly grabbed the broken pink umbrella from the stand as we stepped outside into the pouring rain. He began to walk off but my words stopped him. "A-arigato." He didn't say anything before he resumed walking off in the pouring rain. But then I ran after him, "W-wait!" He stopped before turning around and glaring at me.<p>

"U-um..." I really wanted to thank him. I could've given him one of the candy bars but what I watched in the anime, he doesn't like sweets. But, "U-um...hold on a s-second." I quickly fished my pocket and pulled out the 30 ryo, "A-at l-least let me p-pay you b-back. I c-can get the r-rest tomorrow."

He closed his eyes, "Hn. I don't-"

I quickly picked up his hand that was at his side and stuffed the 30 ryo inside, "G-gomen, and arigato." I quickly said before running off. I didn't see his slightly shocked face as I ran into the rain, the wet drops making my clothes stick to my skin.

Vannessa's POV:

I was giggling along with my friends before we heard the door knocking. "Finally!" I said as I jumped up, Ami went and opened the door. There was standing the boke, soaking wet.

"I-I g-got your things." She shivered. I scoffed, she looked like a dejected puppy. I pulled her inside.

"Don't get the floor wet!" Squealed Ami. Boke flinched.

"Oh yeah, boke." I smiled sweetly as my friends came over, "We want to have some fun with you."

"F-fun?" The pathetic loser stuttered.

"'Nessa-chan!" I looked up and saw Fuki held up my pink umbrella, "She broke your umbrella!"

What! That umbrella was given to me by my great-grandmother, handed down from generation to generation, "You did what!" I slapped Tsukiko on the cheek. She stumbled backward into the door, "How could you! That was a family heirloom!" My friends protested alongside me. "Ami!" I grabbed her arm and dragged her to the basement, my BFF was at my tail along with the others.

"What're you doing Nessa-chan?" She asked as I lead Tsukiko down the hall, past all the doors until I reached the one at the back. I opened it and threw her in quickly locking it. "Nessa-chan! That's my Dad's ANBU work area!"

"Don't worry!" I ignored boke's screams for help, "You parents aren't coming back till tomorrow, we'll leave her here for the night so that she repents for her sin."  
>"Ano, but I don't know what Dad keeps in there, it could be dangerous!" Ami protested.<p>

I scoffed, "Please, if your Dad had anything dangerous in there he would have kept it in an underground tunnel or something. Come on! Let's go to your room and finish the movie!"

"B-but..." Ami gave in, "Alright. But we're unlocking it tomorrow before school, got it!"

"Yup!" We walked away, the four of us headed upstairs to Ami's room and closed the door. No longer hearing boke's protests.

"By the way, did you hear! Sasuke-kun was walking near the snack shop!" Kasumi said and we all squealed.

"Oh my kami! Is that why you were walking in the rain?" I asked. They all eagerly nodded.

"Duh! I mean if-" The four of us began our dream fantasies.

Tsukiko's POV:

After a while of screaming and banging on the door, I gave up. The lock wasn't giving, Vannessa would defiantly not come back, and my voice was a bit sore. Instead, I tried to search the dark room for either a light, or a way out. Actually, anything would've been nice. My cheek still stung a bit from the slap, every time I touched it it buzzed with pain. I think Vannessa might have inpputed some chakra without her realizing it. Anyway, I kept searching but found nothing. Just great.

"Click...click...click..." The sound echoed throughout the room, I froze. The sound was getting louder and faster. Oh my kami this was a horror movie! But then I felt something brush against my leg, I bit my tongue down hard to prevent myself from screaming. Everyone knows the second you scream is when you get attacked. All right, just calm down. Suddenly lightning flashed across the sky accompanied by the crack of thunder. A bit of light shined through a silenced window, the lightning ilt the room up for a second. Revealing, a puppet. No not the Elmo puppets, I mean Kankuro puppets. But this one was bigger than the others, and it was alive. I looke dup and stared at the face of a bug eyed puppet with needles as hair. It had a snake like body made of wood and metal armor, but on it's left chest was a REAL human heart beating. Claws stuck out of it's snake-like body in many different places, most closed but others making the clicking sound. I looked down at my feet and saw it's barbed tale circling my feet. I looked back up, the puppet face smiled creapily. I could hear the joints clicking together.

"_Hello._" It said, ok, now I screamed. It opened it's mouth wide as it bent down to bit me.

Vannessa's POV:

"Do you hear that?" Fuki asked as the four of us watched a movie in the dark. "It sounds like it's coming from downstairs."

I quickly waved it off, "It's probably just boke being a wimp." The four of us giggled as I turned the volume up louder. Blowing away the screams.

Tsukiko's POV:

First thing I did, I rolled away before the puppet thing could chew my head off. Instead, he got a bite full of the wall, when he tried to pull back his teeth wouldn't budge. Now was my chance, but I didn't have anything except for my fists. I could try controlling my chakra to my fists to enhance my strength(I wasn't as good as Sakura when she was in Shippuden), but I don't think I would be able to get past the metal armor. It was wearing. Dang it, quick Tsukiko, what do you know about puppets? Well of course Sasori of the Red Sand was known as a puppet master. Puppets are known to have every part of their body disguised as a weapon of some kind. Ranging from poisoned needles, to

chakra enhaned swords. They're mostly long to mid range weapons depending on the user, both defensively, offensively, or for supplementary reasons. They are controlled by chakra threads- Wait, chakra threads! Puppet can only move because of the user! If I find the user, I find-

The puppet managed to wriggle it's teeth out, ripping off a chunk of the wall before roaring at me. Needles flew out of it's mouth at high speed, I quickly moved with a swift dodge roll. Huh, the room was bigger than I thought. I kept running from the needles that were shot at me A few managed to hit(Thank kami they weren't poisonous) but I kept running, until I bumped into the wall-scratch that, crashed through the wall. Apparently it was only paper, as I fell to my hands, I looked up and saw a huge stonetile training arena. With weapon racks on the walls, unfortunately they were empty. Except for a few kunai, a dozen senbon, and one exploding tag. This place was probably emptied out for cleaning, seeing that there was a mop in the corner with a lone bucket of soapy water. The horror puppet's scream snapped me out of my daze, I looked back and saw it slithering it's way toward me, with it's mouth closed. Wise enough to save the senbon for later. I quickly scampered to my feet and ran across the training room toward the weapons. But then-

The floor hummed, I stopped and so did the puppet that was behind me. Suddenly, I found myself lifted into the air. I yelped as the tile I was standing on rose into the air. I was now standing on a giant rectangular column. The puppet roared in confusion as the tiles rose into column's, every few seconds random ones would either move up or down. Some even sparked with lightning, while others shot out paralyzing senbon. If I touched those the puppet would catch me and I would be a gonner. I quickly jumped off the column(That already reached about ten or something feet in the air) My feet stung as I landed but I ignored it. My eyes were set on the weapons on the other side of the tile trap, I hurriedly ran over before the puppet noticed. But he did, and came barreling toward me.

"_Come back, child! You'll be my first kill in a long time!_" It screamed at me. I panted and ran faster and faster, even though I was slightly faster than the average gennin because of the sand bags I wore, and because I sent chakra to my legs to enhance my every step, it was still catching up. But then a tile just happened to erupt from the ground right in front of me, I skidded to a stop as it barreled upward. Damn it! I looked to the left, blocked, I looked to the right. One column was lower than the others, I could reach it! I jumped, my fingers just grazed the edge. "_Come here, child!_" The puppet screamed as it kept slithering toward me, knowing I was trapped. Come on! I jumped up again, almost had it! I jumped again, my hands clamped down on the edge, I got it! I put my leg to the side to help pull myself up but then something wet was suddenly sprinkled on top, it caused me to lose my grip. I landed on my back, some of the senbon already in my body were pushed in deeper. I groaned loudly in pain as I sat up. The liquid on my hands smelled strangely like oil. A shadow passed over me, I looked up in fear. And there was the puppet, overlooking me with it's long neck, it's face in triumph. The puppet's human heart beat louder. "_Die._" it said.

**I was in a strange writing feeling mood. **

**~Pleasereadmything**


	8. Puppet Horror Movie Part 2

Vannessa's POV;

"Wow Nessa-chan, that's a really pretty necklace." Said Ami during the middle of the movie.

Necklace? I looked down and saw a black gem with a black chain with strange symbols written in. A white dot was inside the crystal. Of course I played smug, "Oh what? This old thing, yeah I guess it's nice."

Everyone started to fondle the necklace with awe, "Where'd you get it?" asked Kasumi.

"My parents got it for me." They all gasped.

"Wow, you're parents are so cool!" Exclaimed Ami.

"My parent would never buy something that expensive for me." Fuki growled.

I grinned, "You should see my Ipod."

Tsukiko POV:

The next morning, the four girls unlocked the door, but merely found a dead corpse. They called the police and played innocent, and actually passed it off. Vannessa was chosen into Team 7 and everyone soon forgot about the girl who wanted to find her parents. Vannessa saved everyone like she planed and became pregnant with Sasuke's child. Thus beginning the rebirth of the Uchiha clan. Everyone loved and adored her forever...*Sigh* Kidding. Actually when the puppet found me, the tile he was standing on shot up to the roof. Causing him to fight against the restraint. I then used that time to try and jump back up on the side tile. But it was still covered in freaking butter! So basically, the only thing I could do was either a)Wait for the tile to move or b)Find another way out. I chose B, but then when everything I tried didn't work, I went to A. So now I'm just sitting here, not knowing if the tiles were going to move or not. Gee, amazingly anticlimatic.

"_Get me out of here, brat!_" The puppet screamed at me for the hundredth time today. Yep, he went from child to brat.

I remained silent as I tugged the senbon out of my body, using this time to practice the mystical palm seeing that I wont be able to use it much for ninjutsu seeing that I didn't know any efficient ones for long-ranged battle(Seeing that I couldn't get close to the thing). I didn't have any knowledge in genjutsu, the only ninjutsu I know is Kage Bunshin(Practiced it in the bathroom, but seeing that this puppet had a multiple amount of weapons hidden in it's body, it would be useless to try) and Kawarimi(Learned in school, however none of the faithful logs are in sight). There was a rumbling sound, I felt the tile behind me lower, I grinned and stood. Running toward the abandoned weapons, but first I checked their condition.

Senbon: Brand new, good.

Kunai: A bit rusty and dull, better than nothing.

Exploding Tag: Wrinkled and aged to a yellow color, the seal was barely visible, don't know if usable, damn.

I heard a roar and looked behind me, the tiled moved back down, thus releasing the puppet. It slithered it's way toward me screaming for blood. I jumped to the side after pocketing my new weapons just as the puppet flew straight into the weapon rack with a loud crash. Damn it! If I had a fire jutsu then this battle would've easily been won! I needed a plan...and fast. Ok, seeing that it has a beating heart it's not controlled by strings. So it might be a live puppet like Sasori...but that's impossible, he's the only one in the Narutoverse that was able to transfer his life energy into a puppet. So how-

"_Wondering how I turned out like this child?_" The puppet asked as he slowly slithered toward me, causing me to back up into the corner with the mop. "It was all because of that brat Sasori of the Red Sand." He spat out disgustingly.

Damn it, I needed a plan! Let me see, bucket behind me filled with water with a broom...the tiles...exploding tag...electric...

"_I agreed to help that brat to try and find immortality, in exchange he would give me the Third Kazekage puppet._" His voice cut through my thoughts, "_But one night, that brat took my heart, and shoved it in this body! Handing me off to ROOT!" _Ami's dad was actually in ROOT? Damn, I feel bad for her._ "I was stuck in a storage scroll, but those fools underestimated my true power, I just escaped and was about to start my quest of hunting the brat, but I found you._" He let out a strange creaking sound that strangely resembled a chuckle. "_My first prey._" Then he roared, I used that moment to throw a kunai in his mouth. It flew and hit the back of the monster's throat. Distracting him, letting me take the wet bucket and mop and running past him, back into the tile trap. If a tile moved in my way, my plan was over. I twisted, turned, and jumped, even though I had a head start he was getting closer, closer, closer-

"_COME HERE CHILD!_" He roared as he maneuver himself gracefully between columns. Curse puppet's flexibility.

I looked ahead, I was close, so close to that one column, just need to- Right when I was thinking a tile moved up a few inches in front of me so I tripped. More than half of the water spilled out and the mop clattered a few inches away. I hurriedly scrambled to my feet grabbing the bucket but leaving the mop, I only needed to water. I threw half of my senbons into the puppet's face in an attempt to distract it, unfortunately all they did was stick to his wooden face like a target. I cursed as I began pumping chakra into my legs, just a bit closer! I yelped as I felt the damn puppet shoot more senbons into my back and legs, but I kept running. This strangely reminded me of the battle on the bridge in the Wave mission. I pushed the thought aside as I painfully looked back, a few senbon got stuck in my neck, I'm pretty surprised that they didn't go all the way through and stick out the other side. Anyway, I could see him only a few feet away, sh*t! I wanted to pump more chakra into my legs, but overloading on the amount of chakra in a body part would probably rip apart the muscles. Come on! Before I could make another step, that damned tail of his shot from behind and tripped me, thankfully this time I (gently) threw the bucket a few feet away from me to keep it from tipping over and spilling the water. I grunted as my face slammed to the tile ground, during that time I didn't have enough time to use my arms to soften the blow. I turned and was not sitting on my but, my arms propping me up, the puppet hissed at me as a tile crackling with sound, I mentally smirked perfect. I slowly back up centimeter by centimeter, careful to make it look like I was scared.

"Wh-what are you g-going t-to do with m-me?" I fearfully asked as my eyes were not on the monster before me, but on the column behind him.

He smirked, seeing my fear, "_I'm going to kill you in the worst possible way, even though the poison inside my swords,_" At his word a green foul looking sword popped out from his upper right claw, "_But you know what they say, the older the better._" He grinned, or at least tried, "_I should at least tell you my name, brat. I am Katako Hiyate, the last of the Katako clan._" He poised his sword ready, but I already had the bucket tightly gripped behind my back, "_Remember that name as you go to hell, brat._" He lunged forward but I already jumped to my feet and threw the water form the bucket right on to his chest and head. He recoiled and before he could recover I stuck the exploding tag to his metal chest armor, right over where his heart was. I put my hands together, letting the hand sign try to release the new chakra I inputted into the old tag.

"Katsu" I shouted, as the puppet looked at his chest wide eyed. There was silence, my eyes widened and my heart literally skipped a beat, it didn't explode.


	9. Chakra Storm

During my moment of fear/shock, he took the oppurtunity to launch a volley of senbon from his mouth, I tried to move but it was too late. The senbon ripped past my skins, muscles, and some blood veins as they entered my body. I let out a scream before falling to the ground, I tried to get up but my hands merely slipped on the smooth surface due to all the blood slipping down my arms to my hands. I groaned as Hiyate the puppet began to chuckle in amusement.

"That was all you had? How disappointing." He let one of his claws slam down on my back, making me cough out blood. Damn it! He defiantly broke something. He look down at me and lowered his head to look at me face to face. "Any last words?" I grit my teeth as the color of red slipped between my teeth, but I didn't break eye contact, this puppet was going down, _hard_.

"K-Katsu! Katsu!" I yelled again, but the tag still didn't explode. I could feel the claw on my back pushing me down farther. He gave another amused laugh as a sword was slowly unsheathing itself from his tongue, it looked like Orochimaru using Kusangi. However, his sword looked nothing like Kusangi. It was a deep shade of purple with a curved edge, rusty jewels decorated the side. It grew longer and longer until it started to poke my forehead, then the weapon began to dig past the skin. I stiffled a cry as a precious drop stream of blood flowed down my forehead. He began to move the sword downward, heading south east, toward my uncovered eye. My eye's widen as I began to push against the claw restraining me, I let out a cowardly whimper that I wanted to take back. With one simple, fluid motion, he cut from my forehead across from my eye. His sword dripped with my blood as it slowly retracted itself back in his mouth. It was too quick, one second ago I could see, but now my left eye felt wet, with blood. He took away my left eye's ability to see. At first, there wasn't pain, but now it came to me like piano falling from the sky. When the piano crashed, I screamed. Tears of pain flowed uncontrollably down my right eye hidden underneath my bangs, my hands were in tight fists. So tight that the knuckles turned white and my nails dug in my skin, some drawing blood while others simply left red marks. The burning pain, the wet blood, kami make it stop! Please...please...

Vannessa's POV:

There was a faint sound, we stared at the door, "Do you think we should check up on it?" Ami asked nervously.

I growled, "Leave it, the boke's faking so that we unlock the door. Come on, let's finish the poster." The three really wanted to go check, but I managed to steer them back to the poster we were making. It was a poster of our picture with Sasuke-kun's! YEEEE!

Tsukiko's POV:

"Hurts, doesn't it brat?" Hiyate chuckled as one of his extra claws made a cut across my cheek. I breathed heavily, trying to not scream again. I need to keep my emotions under control.

"K-Katsu!" I screamed but still no explosion.

"You know," Hiyate's other claw pushed deeper down on my back, causing my spine to dangerously creak, "I'm getting tired of your screaming, brat. One more thing out of you and I crack your spine, got that?" He said dangerously as his mouth sword began to slip out again. It stopped halfway as Hiyate began to make even more scratches on my body. My clothing was ripped and my skin was purple with bruises and it was red from blood. Suddenly, this cold feeling washed over me. It caused me to stop struggling, to stop shivering, to stop breathing.

Kakashi's Place:  
>Kakashi hummed as he flipped through another page in his book. But then he felt a strange chakra spike right next to him. His shinobi senses kicked in as he jumped off the couch and withdrew a kunai, but there was nothing there. The chakra presence was actually right next to him. He looked to the right, nothing was there. But when his gaze shifted downward, he notice a strangle glow come from his kunai pouch. He opened it and found the necklace from earlier today was doing something strange. The white surrounding black dot in the middle was spreading, the white was spreading across the black inside the crystal like ink on water. He touched it but hissed and gripped his hand, the shining white was burning, while the fading black was intensely cold, both untouchable by bare skin. He quickly ripped off his kunai pouch and dumped the contents on his kitchen table. He shifted the kunai and shuriken away from the necklace to examine it closer but was careful not to touch it this time. He then noticed many changes, the strange kanji on the black chain was glowing red and out seeped red substance. He dabbed a finger in it and pulled down his mask to smell it. It was the scent of blood. He wiped his finger on a spare napkin lying around and stared at the necklace, now there was black dot was as small as a hangnail. The throbbing cold being overtaken by the searing heat.<p>

"CHKOOO!" Lightning ripped across the sky like knife through cheese. He looked outside, clouds were gathering at an incredibly fast rate, not considered natural. Then from the sky, rain pelted against the window at an intense speed and power, but a few minutes later it shifted into pebble sized hail. A few managed to break his window. His eye widened as he lifted his hitai-ite, his sharigan spinned as he inspected the rain. But he soon regretted it, his sharingan began to burn he quickly shut it and covered it but blood already started flowing down his eye. But he sensed something before he covered his eye, the storm was definitely chakra based. But it wasn't normal...The large amounts of chakra formed a spirals that were set in many random areas, both in and out of Konoha. Something else was there, a black rope that binded the spirals together, but what-

He heard a loud and urgent knock from his door, he quickly ran over and answered it. He had to use chakra to stick to the floor due to the strong winds that burst through the door as soon as he opened it. Standing there was Gai, who was also having a difficulty standing. He was covered in rain, hail, and leaves. More thunder and lightning flashed across the sky.

"KAKASHI! ALL JOUNIN AND UP ARE GOING TO THE SOURCE OF THE STORM! FOLLOW ME!" Even in Gai's loudest voice, Gai had a difficulty hearing. Thankfully Gai made very wide handgestures that Kakashi understood. He nodded, he quickly went back inside to grab the necklace before trying to close the front door(Gai helped) but with the strong wind it was proven very difficult. The two gave up and just left, leaving it to the wind. The village came before personal matters.

Hokage's Office:

"Hokage-sama! What do you order?" An ANBU commander asked as the Sandaime stared out in horror at the storm.

"Order the civillians to head to the nearest storm shelter, the Jounin and higher up to find the source of this storm before it destroys the village!" He barked as the windows shook dangerously, it wouldn't take long for the wind and storm to break all the windows in Konoha.

"Yes, Hokage-sama!" The ANBU looked up and his eyes widened behind his mask when he saw something black hurtling through the sky straight toward them. He went into action and pulled his leader away from the window just as the black object crashed through the window. Wind, rain, and hail poured in like a tornado as the black object began to form into a creature. It formed into what looked like a wolf, made out of a black substance that leaked with darkness, it's white eyes stared at the two before it's fangs and ran forward to attack. The ANBU slashed through it but the pieces merely duplicated into the wolf. Now two dark wolves surrounded the two. "Hokage-sama! You must leave now, this place is unsafe!" He said as blocked an attack from a wolf and launched it through the window.

The hokage got to his feet, "Horse! I'm not leaving you-" But it was too late, a wolf attacked his blindside, but instead of it's fangs sinking in, it went straight through him. The ANBU fell to his knees screaming in pain as a strange black mist swallowed him into darkness. The mist disappeared, the ANBU was nowhere in sight, the wolves turned their growls toward the Sandaime. He cursed and used a Shunshin to escape and warn the others.

Amegakure:

Pein looked out the window from his office. Through his rinnegan eyes, he could see nature chakra and a black chakra rope form a spiral that reached toward the sky. Soon, hell's storm took place, and he wasn't controlling it. He repeatedly squinted/blinked his eyes, the amount of chakra in the air hurt his eyes.

"Pein!" He turned to see Konan there with a look of fear in her eyes, "You need to hurry, strange black creatures appeared in the kitchen, they got Atsuki(An OC Akatsuki Member) and then he disappeared!" To prove her point, a black object jumped from the left wall, it formed into a gorilla, it's white eyes turned to Pein. It charged him, Pein ignored Konan's cry of fear as he simply repelled the Gorilla away from him, it slammed into the wall and slid to the ground. Pein grabbed Konan's hand and the two fled the office, just as the creature regained it's senses and charged after them.

Akatsuki Hideout:

Hidan cursed as another creature passed through him, since he was immortal, he couldn't die. But the creatures kept on messing up his rituals, "Why don't you f*cking monster hold still for f*cking once!"

"Give it up, Hidan." Kakuzu said as he landed next to him after launching a lightning technique, "These things don't have any blood, idiot."

Hidan cursed, "How am I supposed to make a f*cking sacrifice to Jashin-sama if they don't have blood!" Thunder roared through the sky, "Shut up!"

"Now your talking to nature, you finally snapped." Before Hidan could curse Kakuzu went off to battle another mist creature.

Tsukiko's POV:

Darkness, that's all I saw. Darkness. Why was it so dark? "Open your eyes, child." Oh, so that was why. I opened my eyes and found myself back in the dream area, except this time the Yang from Yin and Yang was gone, I was sitting on a chair facing the woman with the mesmerizing hair color on Yin. Wasn't I sitting on Yang in the dream before?...Strange. A shogi board was in front of us, another game?

The woman smiled and gestured at me, "You take first turn."


	10. Switched

Vannessa's POV:

I was in the middle of a perfect dream where all the hotties were fighting for me when all of a sudden I heard a crash and a hard object bang against my forehead. WHAT THE HELL! I screamed and clutched my forehead, the other girls screamed as more flying objects crashed through the window. The four of us screamed and fled to the back of the room, away from the window. We were about to flee from the bedroom when an unknown man in a green vest came into the window.

"By orders of the hokage, you children are to be escorted to the nearest storm shelter." The man said as he took a step forward so that he could shunshin us to the location.

But I screamed, "Who the hell are you!" He looked at me with confusion.

"Um...I'm a chunnin, which is why I have a headband and jacket." He said as if it was obvious. How dare he! He's trying to make me look like an idiot! How was I supposed to know? It's not like they explained in the anime!(Actually they did, but Vannessa mostly skipped past the information parts)

The chunnin shook off the silence, "Alright, come here." He instructed. We hurriedly obliged and grabbed onto his outstretched hand. "Is there anyone else in the building?"

"Well-" Ami was about to speak up before my glare silenced her.

"Nope, no one." I smiled. Please, everyone knew that basements(On Earth) were one of the first places to be when their was a natural disaster. She'll be fine. It's not like the boke was fighting a monster in the basement like in all those crummy horror movies.

The chunnin nodded, "Alright, hold on." He instructed as he used shunshin.

Tsukiko's POV:

Ever heard the expression, 'Time flies when you're having fun?' Well, I wasn't having fun but I'm pretty sure a lot of time has passed since I started the game with the pretty haired woman. Seriously, her hair always capture my attention(Not in a perverted way) it was strangly hypnotic...Wait what was I talking about?

"Do you need more time?" I looked up and saw the woman smiling kindly at me. I shook my head.

"No." I answered and moved a piece forward, we were already halfway through the game. And I was winning, but anything could happen...it's strange. In here, I can't feel the throbbing pain of my abused face, or feel the dry blood on my clothing. It was...calming.

Vannessa's POV:

After the chu-whatever dropped us off inside of a metal shack, Naruto approached us(My soon to be friend seeing that he's the hero)

"Do you know where Tsukiko-chan is?" Naruto asked, dead serious. His cheerful grin gone.

"I would also like to know." We turned and saw Shino walking toward us(In my opinion, he's a total creep!)

My friends fidgeted in their spot while I scoffed and flipped my bed hair, "How should I know where the boke is? Do you know where she is?" I asked my friends, they quickly shook their heads. I looked back at them with confidence brimming in my eyes, "See, besides how should we know where the boke is? We don't even know her." I lied.

"You're lying." Naruto glared at me, "You said so yourself, 'I know that thing.' That's what you said while during the introductions." It took all my will power not to falter in my confidence, damn it. I slipped up! "And," I looked up, where else did I slip up! I looked up at Naruto, I could see his anger rolling off his body, "The day I met Tsukiko, you came up to us and dumped your bags in her arms and treated her 'casually.' Admit it! What's your connection to her and where is she!" Naruto growled. The rest of the academy students got closer to watch, they were also interested.

I threw my arms up in the air, "Alright, I'll tell the truth." As if. "I saw her going into the forest to train after 9, and my connection to her is that we're..." What could I say? Hmm, "Roomates! The Hokage put us together in the same apartment so that we look out for each other. But to be honest, I have to be the one to pick up her messes." I smirked, perfect lie, "I mean, she's terrible at cooking, is extremely clumsy, and she's stupid-" I was about to say more to add to my _little _lie before Naruto grabbed the front of my shirt.

"Don't say that!" He growled in my face, "Tsukiko is none of those things!" I grinned triumphantly on the inside, he bought it. Before he could say anything else a few civilians came forward and shoved Naruto off of me.

"Don't you dare touch an innocent kid, demon!" One spat.

"It's probably your fault that this storm came!" The other added. Apparently only the chunnin and higher ups knew about the creatures and were ordered not to tell the lower ranks+civilians or else panic would erupt. The crowd dispersed into their corners. Leaving Naruto to lay on the ground, Ami dragged me to an empty spot with Kasumi and Fuki.

"Nessa-chan, are you sure she's safe back at the house?" Ami asked worriedly.

I scoffed, "Please, everyone knows the safest place during (most) naturall disaster is the basement. She'll be fine. Tomorrow, we can go and get her out. Threaten her to keep her mouth shut, and everything'll be fine."

"Um...ok." Ami said, unconvinced.

I grabbed her arm along with the others, "Come on! Let's go and see Sasuke-kun!" We all squealed and tried to discreetly tip toe toward the cool and composed Sasuke. It would be tough seeing that there were other girls surrounding my boyfriend-I mean Sasuke. Especially that annoying pink haired, Sakura and the flower shop girl, Ino. Grr...They were my least favorite character's, ESPECIALLY that Numbered named weapon girl and the stuttering white eyed princess. Ugh! They annoy me so much. I kept my temper under control as we tried to get a good look at the Uchiha's face from behind a box of canned food.

Sasuke's POV:

Annoying fangirls...if only I could burn them with my fireball jutsu. But no, if I do that I might face prison charges, and I don't have time to waste away in a cell. I needed to complete my goal to defeat..._him_. I looked to my left and saw four giggling girl hiding behind boxes. I mentally rolled my eyes before looking again, the one that was confronted by the dobe...why was she lying? I was walking across the snack shop and the Tsukiko girl was there after nine, and I have a feeling that she was smart enough to know when it's the appropriate time to train. I stared at them a little longer, making eye contact with the liar before looking away. I could hear them squealing, idiots. I put my hand in my pocket, I felt the ryo that Tsukiko gave me but I didn't let my facial expression show any emotions. I leaned back on the wall, closing my eyes just to get a few minutes of res-

"EEEEEH!" The fangirls squealed again, "Sasuke-kun's sleeping!" My eyebrow faintly twitched.

How am I supposed to sleep if they keep on squealing like pigs in my ears?!

Vannessa POV:

Oh my kami! The Sasuke Uchiha made eye contact with me, he's starting to fall for me! My friends squealed with jealousy and excitement. I had a smug smile on my face as we continued to stare at Sasuke.

Tsukiko's POV:

Alright, I'm almost there, I just need to move my piece forward and I win. I looked up at the mysterious woman, a small smiled formed on her face. My eyes widened in realization as I slammed my palm down on my winning piece, holding it down on the board just as a gust of wind blew. For some reason, I could feel the wind pushing against me trying to peel my hand off the piece. Which is normal. But the thing is, the wind only tried to blow me, the other pieces, table, chairs, they didn't move at all. Which was strange. Anyway, I could feel my skin rippling across my finger, threatening to pull off, my eyes being pushed slightly back in their sockets. My hair waving wildly in the wind. I'm not letting go! The woman's smile grew when she saw me pulling up a fight, but then she disappeared. The wind didn't die down at all, in fact the strength increased tenfold, causing me to grip the table with enough force to tear it apart. Before I could do anything, a kunai was placed at my neck and the wind immediately disappeared in a second. I shakily looked up and saw the woman smiling kindly down at me.

"You've learned child, but you're still not strong enough." She said as her other hand peeled away my reluctant hand stuck to the board. I began shaking, it was difficult to breath, I was...scared... this woman scared me beyond comparison. Once my hand was peeled back, she set it on my lap, I could barely moved, I was paralyzed by my own fear. I stared wide eyed as she moved my winning piece backward and let one of hers claim it. She pulled away the kunai from my neck, but I was still gasping for breath. My heart beating at an unusually fast pace. "You did well, which is why I'll give you this." From her baggy sleeve, she pulled out a scroll and placed it in my trembling lap. "Also, it seems we gods have made a mistake about which element you stand for. Whoops, anyway until we meet again, Ite Tsukiko." Then the floor cracked just as she disappeared into the darkness.

Move damnit! Is what I told myself over and over but I couldn't, I watched in horror as the glass crashed into pieces. I soon found myself falling through the darkness, however I was holding on tight to the scroll in my hands, the weight on my eyelids grew heavy as my eyes closed.

Konoha:

The strangest thing happened, the dark creatures all turned their heads to look in one direction, before slowly evaporating into the air. Everyone was confused, but then the sunrise began. Shining through the wrecked village of Konoha. There weren't any huge building damages, except most of the windows were broken and they would have to be changed, but what mattered now was the mourning of the dead.

Tsukiko's POV:

When my eyes opened, I silently gasped at what I say. Blood was splatered all over my face, a kunai was embedded in a no longer beating heart with veins that was attatched to a now dead puppet. I looked down at my trembling hands, I took a life. I mean sure, it was barely human anymore, but I still took a living being life. I'm now a murderer. I slowly backtrack my way out of the tile room, leaving the rotting heart where it lied and turned my trembling baby steps to a fast run. I ran up the stairs and stopped, sitting down on the top stair, right in front of the door. I take deep breaths like a fish out of the water, my hands resting on the wooden stairs, gripping the thing so tight I could've easily crushed a frozen stick of butter. My hands wandered to my lap, then I felt a something hard at my right side. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the same scroll from my supposed 'blackout'...What's going on? Somehow I managed to open the door and walk out of the now ruined house, making small baby steps into the vacant street. Before I tripped over a fallen tree branch and fell into a puddle. Water splashing everywhere, it even helped wash some of the dried blood on my skin and clothes. I laid there for a second, staring into oblivion.

Danzo:

He was walking to a meeting, during the time of the storm he evacuated himself and the ROOT operatives down below in an underground base. However the creatures somehow managed to travel past the seals and layers of dirt and attack right behind their backs. That night he lost at least a quarter of his party, he clenched his teeth. Whoever made those creatures was dangerous, and he/she needed to be eliminated...for the sake of Konoha. He stopped in steps when he saw a little girl pathetically lying in a puddle of dirty water. He walked forward and placed a hand on the girl's head.

"Are you alright, child?" He swore he felt the girl flinch at the word child before lifting her head up. He mentally raised an eyebrow, the girl had a cut across her left eye that was red with a purple tinge around the edges, if she didn't get it checked out soon it'll turn out badly infected. He forced a smile on his face. "Why are you outside, and what is with all the wounds?" The girl didn't answer, instead she kept shivering in fear, hmph pathetic Danzo hummed to himself.

"Wh-who are y-you?" She stuttered.

Insolent child, "I am Shimura Danzo, one of the Elders of Konoha. Now, it's only proper for you to give me your name, child." Danzo was starting to lose his patience.

"I-Ite Tsukiko." The girl answered as she slowly crawled her way back up. Danzo stared at her for a few seconds, before patting her head like a dog.

"Go to the hospital to get your wound checked out, child." Danzo then took his leave.

Vannessa's POV:

My snake senses were tingling...literally. Every now and then I would get this weird taste of a certain smell in my mouth. Like when it was raining, I know for sure I didn't eat anything but before the rain even began a weird smell of salt filled my nose and mouth(That's because the snakes senses are combined with Tsukiko's. Seeing that snakes smell with their tongues) It's really annoying! I groaned as the teachers began to lead the students to school, planning to keep school going even if Konoha was trashed. For some reason, I felt like I've forgotten something important...hmmmmm...Oh well, the thought probably washed away when Sasuke looked at me that night. Ah...My friends and I were still fawning over that night.

"Eh? Nessa-chan, what's with your necklace?" Asked Fuki. I raised an eyebrow before looking down at my neck...Oh my kami...what the hell happened! The chain was black, but the strange runes were still there. The crystal was also different, it was white with a black dot in the middle. What happened to the black crystal and white dot?! I didn't register one of my snake hairs hissing, signaling that we arrived at the school.

"I...don't know." I answered. The four of us looked at each other with confusion before heading toward class. You know, I feel like I forgot something...hmmm...


	11. Wrong Answer Will Equal Death

Tsukiko's POV:

I somehow made my way to the hospital, I walked like an undead zombie, the only thing that snapped me out of my trance was the doctor ordering nurses to carry me to an emergency room. Apparently, I had a few broken ribs, a mildly punctured lung, broken arm, infected cuts, and the red scar across my eye needed to be treated immediately. Once the treatment was over, the doctors and nurses all let out a sigh of relief. Apparently, I shouldn't have been able to walk, or even stay alive for this long. Once healed, I was kicked out so that the doctors could treat chakra exhausted shinobi(Part of the reason was because I told them I was an orphan and didn't have the money with me to pay for my hospital bills). Now, I was wandering the streets, my mouth slightly hanging open, bandages covered my forehead, a separate strip was wrapped around my left eye. I wrapped my covering bang around my ear so that I could properly see out of my right eye, seeing that I would have to use it now. I then grabbed the bangs hanging around my other ear and let it drift downward, covering my bandaged eye. No need for any unneeded attention. But then I of course had to bump into a man holding a heavy box. We both tumbled to the ground, the box crashed against the ground with the contents spilling out.

"Ugh, watch it brat!" He shouted as he hurriedly picked up the items. After doing so, he picked the box up, gave me one last disgusted glance, before walking off. I sat there for a second, before standing up and patting away the dirt from my clothes. I looked straight ahead, the crowd kept moving, none of them showed any sign of recognition about the small incident. Instead, they kept walking, moving on along the road...this...opens a new aspect of life.

Kakashi's POV:

"Hokage-sama, there's something I would like to report." I said as I respectfully stood in front of the hokage's desk.

The hokage sighed and rubbed his forehead, "What is it?"

"It's about this." I pulled out the crystal necklace, but my jaw dropped when I saw it. The cracks were gone, the black chain was replaced with a white one, and the crystal was black with a white dot.

The hokage raised an eyebrow, "You want to report a necklace?"

"Yes! Wait, no! I mean...I want to report a necklace, but for some reason it looks different." Kakashi gestured at the changed object.

The hokage sighed, "I'm sorry Kakashi, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave. Right now, I'm busy with repairs and paperwork." He gestured at the large pile standing in the corner.

"B-but..."

"Now." The hokage growled, obviously tired. Kakashi gulped and bowed, quickly leaving the office. The hokage looked back at the large pile of paperwork, was it just him or was the pile growing bigger by the second?...why was it growling?

Tsukiko's POV:

Seeing that I had no where to go, I went to the one place I could have some peace and quiet, the Hokage Mountain. I rested myself on the Yondaime's head, staring out on the repairing village. My eyes scanned the area, I let out a sigh, even though I traveled form one dimension to another, the similarities between the Narutoverse and Earth is scary. Then again, they're natural, such as death, suffering, and corruption of power. No matter how long I dream and hope of a perfect world, a part of me slaps me awake from my daydream. No matter how many times you replace the world, the people, or the land, nothing will change. I sighed as I pulled the scroll in my pocket out. It was a plain black and red scroll, I shrugged and rolled it open in front of me. I raised an undamaged eyebrow, there was writing, under the writing was a box. Like it was expecting an answer. I began to read.

_Yin and Yang. Yang, known as Light Style. Yang is based on the physical energy of a being. It can be used to breathe life into form. _

_Yin, Dark Style, sometimes known as Shadow Style. Yin is based on the spiritual energy of a being. It is able to create form out of nothing, making the creation possibilities endless. _

_Yin, the moon. Yang, the sun. Two very different beings, both pull and push each other. When put together, they create Yin-Yang. It is basic knowledge that the two are required to be bonded in order to create ninjutsu. It is also able to render the effects of other ninjutsu useless, however it is recorded that the ability to render a ninjutsu ussless is nearly impossible. Moving on, since the Sage of the Six Paths had such mastery over Yin-Yang chakra, he used Yin to create form, then Yang to breathe life into his creation. This helped succeed the birth of the biju with the chakra from the Shinju(Ten Tails). It was also used to seal Otsusuki Kaguya. Now answer this question, Ite Tsukiko, let it be known the wrong answer will result in immediate death._

_What came before Shinju?_

I stared at the scroll, baffled. Eh? Okay, first off, how did it know my name? Second, IMMEDIATE DEATH!? Third, how am I supposed what came before Shinju? Remebering Wikipedia, it said nothing about Shinju's creator. I stared at the scroll intently, this was going to take awhile.

Third POV, Academy:  
>"Alright class, settle down." Iruka said, but the class continued talking about the same topic, the storm. After a quick cleanup before class, the desks that were trashed were thrown out, the broken glass thrown away leaving a gaping rectangle wall in the class, the door gone seeing that it was hanging off it's last hinges, and the floor cleaned of all the leaves, branches, and water. "BE QUIET AND SIT DOWN!" Iruka activated his big-head jutsu as he yelled furiously at the class. They all sat down in their chairs, the ones that didn't have desks crowded around the ones that did. Iruka sighed before taking out a clipboard, "Alright, time to take attendance. Atsuto Kai?" A kid raised his hand, the cycle continued until...<p>

"Ite Tsukiko?" No one raised their hands, students began to whisper among themselves.

Iruka coughed loudly, gaining almost everyone's attention, "Alright, that's enough. Has anyone seen Tsukiko?" Iruka missed the knowing/scared looks on Vannessa, Ami, Fuki, and Kasumi. Iruka turned to Mizuki. He leaned in and whispered in his ear to avoid the students from hearing, "Go the Hokage." Mizuki nodded, not looking pleased about being ordered around, before leaving in a poof of smoke.

**Please tell me if something looks weird/strange. I appreciate it!**

**~Pleasereadmything**


	12. A New Friend

After School, Vannessa's POV:

"Nessa-chan! What do we do?!" Shrieked Ami as the four of us were running back to Ami's ruined house. "If she's not there, then we did a huge crime of murder! Oh my kami! I'm too young to go to jail!" The other girls squealed as I rolled my eyes. Finally, we stopped in front of the house. It wasn't that badly damaged, only the windows were broken and a few tiles of the roof were gone. We hurriedly went inside, the inside was totally trashed. Ami whimpered when she saw the flat screen TV crushed into little pieces. I hurriedly ran over to the door and went to unlock it, only to find that it was already unlocked. I let out a sigh of relief.

"See, the door's unlocked. The boke's probably running around town right now like a stupid fly." I said, the others sighed in relief.

"Lets get out of here before anyone suspects a thing!" Kasumi screamed, the four of us ran before a shinobi could come and check out the noise disturbance. I didn't notice my snake hair hissing at the small pools of dried blood on the steps.

In Front of the Nara Household, Tsukiko's POV:  
>I panted as I reached the door. I ran the whole way. I bended over, letting the sweat on my forehead drop to the ground. Man, the Nara Household was really far! I looked at my arm, onr of the wrapped bandages was loosening. I grunted in annoyance before tightening it again. After taking my time to breathe, I knocked on the door. Now I'm standing there waiting, and waiting, and waiting...and waiting...?<p>

"Hello?" I called as I knocked again. I heard footsteps approach, I eagerly took out the scroll from my pocket, the doors opened.

"Yes?" A woman with dark brown hair asked, I think her name was...Yoshino? She had a ladle in one hand and a pot in the other, her apron was spotted with a strange brown color, and she had a look of slight annoyance on her face. I'm gonna guess that she wasn't in a good mood.

"U-um...I'd like t-to see N-Nara Shikaku." I squeaked, hoping that she didn't go beserk on me with her ladle and pot.

Yoshino's face relaxed, "He's in a meeting with the council, he wont be able to come back until late at night."

My face dropped, "O-oh..."

"May I asked why you want to see my husband?" Yoshino crossed her arms and looked at me with a curious raised eyebrow.

"U-um...um..." An excuse couldn't come to mind.

Yoshino's eyes narrowed as she leaned closer to my face, "You aren't one of those pesky undercover reporters right?"

I stumbled back, "U-um, um, um..."

"I knew it!" She yelled before slamming the door in my face. I didn't even explain properly... I sighed before picking myself up. Walking to who knows where. I sighed, staring back at the scroll as I walked, who else could help me?

Vannessa's POV:  
>After my friends and I parted ways, I headed to the apartment. Thankfully, it was one of the few homes with minimum damage. After some construction workers quickly repaired the window and left, I stared at our apartment, couldn't they have at least cleaned the place! Ugh! Boke's not here to fix it! I heard the door click open, I turned with my hands on my perfectly curved hips(They're not curved...) and glared at the boke walking in. The boke had bandages wrapped around her body, hmph, probably tripped on a rock and landed in a pile of sticks, such an idiot. She clutched a scroll in her hand, she attempted to slowly hide it behind her back. But I stomped over and grabbed it.<p>

"V-Vannessa!" She squealed like a child, "G-Give it b-back!"

I pushed her away from me, she stumbled and landed on her but on the floor. The back of her head slammed against the door with a thud. She clutched her head in pain.

"Don't you dare touch me, boke! And from now on, you refer to me as hime!" I was still pissed about what she did to my umbrella! "Disobey me or do anything that'll piss me off, and I'll do worse than lock you in a basement!" I saw boke twitch at the thought before clutching her head again and shivering. I saw little drops of tears hitting the floor. I scoffed, "Stop crying you baby."

I then opened the scroll and read it...What came before Shinju? What was this, extra homework of something? At the thought I grabbed my backpack off the ground and brought out the homework from school, both mine and boke's. "Finish this by tomorrow!" I ordered before slamming the pile in front of her face, and dropping the scroll in front of her, the homework was scattered all around her. I stomped back to my room, hopefully my stuff wasn't completely ruined.

Tsukiko's POV:

I was sitting there, clutching my head, waiting for the flashbacks to end. The puppet, the blood, the pain...it wont stop. I shivered uncontrollably as more tears slid down my face. I let out a choked sob. The flashbacks of blood on my hands...oh kami please make it stop! I bit back a sob. I heard Vannessa come back but I didn't look up, I was too focused on trying to hold in the pain, fighting the urge to not scream out, fighting the urge to not beg for help. To not...ask for my mother. Memories collided with the flashbacks.

_Flashback(Almost a year after Tsukiko was found on the Taise families doorstep):_  
><em> I screamed and woke up with a start, I stared at the ticking clock hanging in front of me. It was 11:56, Christmas Eve night, at midnight, I would turn three. Along with Vannessa's. It was strange how even though we were from two different families, we had the same birthday, it was even on Christmas for pete's sake! I sucked in another deep breath, trying to calm myself down. I ran a hand through my sweaty hair, I heard the door open. I turned and saw Miranda Taise at the door wearing a bathrobe to cover her pajamas. She walked over, hope lit up in my eyes, maybe she would come comfort me, give me a hug or maybe even-<em>  
><em> All those thoughts were gone as soon as she slapped me hard across the cheek. My gaze was now facing the foot of my baby blue, worn down, cheap bed. My hand traveled to my cheek, my hand it was buzzing and burning at the same time, it also felt sore...Why? She hit me? I looked back up at her with a look of shock and pain in my eyes.<em>

_"Mo-" I started._

_"I AM NOT YOUR MOTHER!" She harshly snapped, those words cut through the cold air like a knife. My eyes were the size of tennis balls as the moonlight from outside came in through the window. I could see her face now, her arms were firmly crossed across her chest as she stared down at me with a bitter face, "I don't even understand why we brought a creature like you in! Be glad enough that you have a home to stay in, freak!" That last word broke my heart into pieces. Freak...that's what I was. I wasn't ordinary, I was able to fluently speak at the age of three while Vannessa could only speak in improper sentences, I could easily walk across a rope with perfect balance while Vannessa stumbled while walking on solid ground...freak...freak...**that's what I was**...crying was heard next door, _

_Miranda __let her arms fall to her side in exasperation. _

_"Look what you did, you woke up poor Vannessa! Get out and warm some cookies and get a glass of milk for her!" _

_She brutally grabbed my arm, dragged me out of my room ignoring my gasps of pain, and forcefully pushed me toward the stairs. She then headed toward Vannessa's room to calm her down. I walked down the stairs like a zombie. Going to the refrigerator, pouring the milk, grabbing the cookies and placing them on a plate, all of this was done robotically as I walked upstairs. It was hard to see in the dark but I managed to make it without spilling anything. I was now near Vannessa's room. _

_"There there sweetie, mommy's got you." A soft voice spoke, I stopped dead and peaked in. Miranda was rocking Vannessa back and forth, the side of Vannessa's __cheek was buried in Miranda's shoulders. Her eyes sleepily blinked._

_ "Ma, who scream?" She asked in her childish voice, I could see her face scrunching up, obviously having difficulty trying to say those three words._

_Miranda softly patted the back of Vannessa's back, "It was that little freak. Now go to bed, candy." Miranda's special nickname for Vannessa._

_Vannessa's face scrunched again, but this time in annoyance and fear, "She no take Ma fro me!" Translation: She's not going to take you away from me!_

_But Miranda understood what her daughter said and smiled before kissing the top of her head, "Don't worry, Mama would never love a freak." The grip on the glass cup in my hand tightened. My hands shook with sadness and anger. Nothing was wrong with me! I'm just the same as any other three year old kid! "I love you, my sweet little candy." Vannessa giggled as she hugged her mom. I leaned against the wall, my eyes looking down at the floor, tears began to form. Before the first tear dropped, those words echoed through my head, I love you..._  
><em>End Flashback<em>  
>I let out a deep sigh as the flashbacks and memories ended.<p>

"-did you hear me boke! Have this place cleaned up and the homework finished before I come back, OR ELSE!" She finished as she pushed me aside(My head slammed against the floor again) so that she could stomp out with a stuffed wallet in her hand and with a coat. I laid there for a second, letting my tears dry away. I stared at the room, many things were overturned, the ground was covered in leaves and water. I looked at the homework left on the ground, it was damp. Just great. Luckily, the scroll was somehow not damp in any way. It almost looked like it was floating...*Sigh*. I picked myself up and began to pick up the papers, time to get to work.  
>Late At Night, Vannessa's POV:<p>

It was around...maybe 11 or 12? I opened the door and slammed it shut. I scanned the area, the floor wasn't wet and filled with leaves,my homework was neatly piled on the kitchen table, and most of the furniture looked dry. I looked at the table and saw some food protected by some old newspapers from the flies. My nose wrinkled in disgust, ew! Who uses old newspapers to cover food?(A/N: I DO!) Why didn't the boke use plastic wrap(They were lost in the storm)! Ugh, she's such an idiot! Which is why boke fits her perfectly. I took the food, making sure that I held it far away from me. And threw it all in the trash. Who cares if it's food wasting! Now that I think about it, it shouldn't even be considered food if it's cooked by the boke! Good thing I ate out with my friends. We also met some new ones, three boys who are already genin. And they totally have the hots for me and my friends. Tanuta Daiki, his father is a jounin and mother is a chunnin. Uses senbon as his main weapon. Calls himself the Poison Master of Konoha. Taller than me, has a cute smirk, with dark brown hair. Akimichi Gorou, a pudgy boy, wearing standard Akimichi armor(From his parents who were chuunin) even though it was slightly bigger than him, he mainly uses his clan jutsu's. During out encounter, I could see Kasumi slightly blushing when she saw him. IF SHE BETRAY'S SASUKE-KUN I'M GOING TO MURDER HER! But then again, if they begin dating then that means one less girl after Sasuke-kun! Hmm...Anyway, the last kid is Soota Hideki, a scrawny boy with a mess of black hair that occasionally sends flirting winks at Ami. Gross, anyway his parents are both chuunin and he uses twin sickles for battle. By the way they kept staring at us, we have them wrapped around our fingers. We got them to pay for our dinner! And we even _persuaded _them to buy us new clothes. Yay! I then walked to my room, at least boke cleaned the area up. I let my wig fall to the floor, it was getting really hot under there. The snakes hissed in relief. I dropped my bags and just went to sleep, not bothering to brush my teeth or change clothes. My fingers tightened against the dry pillow, I missed my mom...where did the boke go?

Next Day, Tsukiko's POV:

I woke up, the sun shining in my eyes. I yawned and stretched, hearing a few unhealthy cracks as I did. Owch. I rubbed my eyes as I scanned my surroundings, I decided to sleep in an apple tree near the training grounds for the night. Not deeming it safe to sleep near a raging Vannessa. I picked an apple, cleaned it against my shirt, and started running to the academy. My completed homework in my pocket along with the scroll.

Vannessa's POV:

Ugh! The boke didn't even bother to cook any food for me in the morning! I saw a note on the table saying that the leftover's of last night's dinner was breakfast! I scoffed, how dare she think that I'm only worth leftovers! I growled as I dressed for school, and ran out the door with money in my pocket, I'm going to the bakery to buy a few chocolate muffins for breakfast.

School, Tsukiko's POV: 

The first thing that happened when I walked through the door of my classroom was a blur of orange and yellow slamming me into the ground. Causing my apple to roll away. At least there were new tables and chairs.

I looked down at the trembling figure tightly holding on around my waist, "N-Naruto-kun!"

"I though you died dattebayo!" He screamed, "I though you died because of me!"

My eyes widened in shock, "Why was it your fault if I d-died!"

He looked up at me with confusion, "Because I'm a de-"

"YOU'RE NOT A DEMON!" I screamed, totally out of character of me, "YOU'RE A REGULAR KID LIKE ME! DON'T LET WHAT ANYBODY SAYS GET TO YOU!"

Now the whole class was staring at me, my cheeks slightly turn red with embarrasement. I felt Naruto get off of me and wipe away a few tears forming in his eyes. Then he held out his hand.

"Thanks, Kiko-chan." He grinned. I smiled shyly as I grabbed his hand, he pulled me back on my feet. He then sheepishly laughed and rubbed the back of his neck, "Sorry 'bout tackling you dattebayo."

I grinned, "I'ts f-fine." I said back to my shy state.

"Here." I looked and saw Shino holding my apple out in front of him, "You dropped this."

I grabbed it and gave a quick hug to Shino, "S-Sorry for worrying y-you."

Shino merely nodded his head and went back to his seat. The bell rung, I quickly walked over to Shino, before I hear some girls whispering.

"She's a two sided bitch if you ask me." One said.

"Yeah, one minute she's like that stuttering girl Hinata, and the next she's-" I zoned out after that name, Hinata. That's right, Hinata has a major crush on Naruto. I looked over to right, Hinata sat near the door, at the right corner of the desk. No one was sitting next to her or in front of her. I looked over at Shino pleaded with my eyes. Shino nodded, understanding that I can sit with Hinata. I walked over and sat down next to her.

"Hi, H-Hyuuga-san." I said. She looked over to me with a red face, discomfort was in her eyes.

"Oh, H-Hello, Tsukiko-chan." Her voice wasn't very warm.

I smiled, "You k-know that I d-don't like N-Naruto-kun, right?"

Her face exploded with red like a volcano, she looked at me, "W-what!"

"And I k-know that you l-like Naruto-kun." I added. The red adding to her face.

Her voice was toned down to a whisper, "Y-you k-know?"

"Don't worry, I s-support you all th-the way, Hyuuga-san."

A shy smile lit up on her face, "G-gomen. And p-please c-call me H-Hinata-chan."

I nodded, "H-Hinata-chan." I then grabbed her hand, and dragged her out of the seat toward where Shino sat alone.

"Wh-where a-a-are we g-going?" She asked, still red.

"I w-want to introduce you t-to someone." I said. I stopped in front of Shino. "Shino, th-this is, Hinata-chan. Hinata-chan, this i-is, Shino-kun." They both nodded. We then took our seats, Hinata to my right, Shino to the left facing the wall, and me in the middle. Naruto was still somewhere near the middle, trying to get close to Sakura...Hm...maybe I can try to convince him to come sit near us. The door slid open and Iruka walked in.

"I'm sorry class but we still don't know where Tsukiko is." He said.

"Um, Sensei! Kiko-chan's right there!" A boy shouted and pointed to me in the back. I blushed a bright red.

Relief washed over Iruka's face, "Good, now no one's missing." He then crossed something off his clipboard. "Wait, where's Vannessa?"

"HERE!" A voice shouted as the door slammed open. Vannessa was there with an irritated face, wearing a purple dress similar to Sakura's except it had animals designs on it. She wore black sandals, her wig firmly placed on her head.

Iruka sighed, "Vannessa, I told you before that I don't accept tardiness. One more time and It'll be detention." Vannessa casted a glare at me, I fidgeted in my seat as she walked down to the front where she sat with her friends. "Alright, class can begin.

**Decided to edit and add more to this chapter.**

**~Pleasereadmything**


	13. Attacked

Lunch, Tsukiko's POV:  
>The lunch bell rang, everyone was heading outside to eat. I was about to leave with Shino and Hinata but Iruka stopped me.<p>

"Tsukiko, may I talk to you for a minute?" He asked. I looked at my friends, nodding saying to go ahead first. They looked at me with concern in their eyes(It was hard to tell with Shino) before leaving. I walked down the steps toward Iruka's desk.

"Y-yes, Sensei?" I said. Please don't ask where I was yesterday.

Iruka took out my homework along with Vannessa's, "Even though you may have changed the writing style, I can still see you finished both of these."

I gulped on the outside but inside I let out a sigh of relief. However, if Vannessa got in trouble with the teacher she would not be happy with me.

"You're not in trouble, but I would appreciate it if you don't do Vannessa's work anymore. She needs to learn herself, after all the Genin exams are only a few months away. And judging by her physical and mental scores, she's not going to pass." Iruka bluntly said.

I sighed, "Y-yes...Sensei."

"Good, now I'll talk with her-"

"N-no! I'll do it, Sensei!" I quickly added.

He raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure?"

"Y-yes!" I answered. I was about to leave before a thought struck me. I turned back toIruka, "Um, S-sensei? I have a question."

"Yes?" He asked.

"I w-want to know wh-what c-came before Shinju." I said.

He raised an eyebrow, "Why do you want to know that?"

"W-Well, you see I r-read in a h-history book that Shinju g-gifted power to K-kaguya. But it n-never said who c-came before it." I quickly lied.

Iruka bought my lie, "Well, many historians have been wondering the same thing. However, they say that the light came first."

"Th-the light? How?"

"Well, think of it this way, if Shinju was basically a being that is able to bear chakra fruit, then it should have chakra itself. But as you know, there is nature chakra is basically in the earth itself. So you could rephrase the question as, what came before the chakra. But of course, bringing it back to Nature chakra, it is in the earth. So to rephrase the question again, it could be what came before earth itself. They say it came from the light to symbolize the gift of life given to us from the gods themselves." Iruka explained.

My eyebrow knit together, light came first? Iruka said that's what historians concluded, but I'm no so sure... I nodded.

"Thank you sensei, and d-don't worry, I'll t-talk t-to Vannessa." I said. He nodded in understanding before allowing me to leave.

However, the second I walked out the door, I felt a hand strongly grab my elbow. It was Vannessa.

"V-Vannes-" I was about to say before she turned around and slapped me across the cheek.

"I told you, it's hime, boke!" She hissed quietly as she dragged me toward the girl's bathroom. I ignored the stinging pain in my left cheek. She kicked the door open and thrust me inside. She quickly checked the hallways, as if expecting the hokage to come walking down the halls. Then she closed the door and checked the stalls. All of them were empty. She let out a sigh before going to the mirror hanging above the sinks to check her hair, then again I don't see the reason why she cares for her hair if it's not even real.

"U-um...Hime." I said, leaving a foul taste in my mouth. I really didn't want her to slap my cheek again, or else I would begin to swell like a balloon, "I-Iruka sensei f-found out that I-I was d-doing your h-h-homework." I flinched, waiting for the hit or yells to come. She turned around with a foul face, and here they come.

Hinata's POV (Before):  
>At first, I felt bitter inside the first day Tsukiko came to the Academy. The way Naruto was comfortable around her, the way he easily hugged her, it made me sad...no, jealous that it wasn't me. Deep inside, I also felt guilty that I was angry at Naruto's new friend. Every day the jealousy and guilt grew bigger and bigger. The day after the storm, when Tsukiko wasn't there at school. I felt relieved, but angry at myself for thinking that. When she returned, I felt anger and relief. During the time I was trying to sort out my feelings, she shouted.<p>

"YOU'RE NOT A DEMON!" Tsukiko screamed, "YOU'RE A REGULAR KID LIKE ME! DON'T LET WHAT ANYBODY SAYS GET TO YOU!"

The whole class stared at Tsukiko, including me from my spot near the door, my eyes widen as Naruto said something to her as he stuck his hand out. I then realize, I've been treating him like a demon unintentionally. All those times I could've helped him, given him a hand, I simply stayed in the back watching. I want to be next to him, I want to be the one holding out the hand to help, to pull him out of the darkness. When Tsukiko spoke to me for the first time, I felt a connection. As she dragged me over to Shino, I faintly smiled. Maybe she'll be able to help me out of my shell.

Tsukiko's POV:  
>After Vannessa brutally shrieked and slapped me in the bathroom, she stomped over to her friends. It seemed she had a different idea on how to avoid doing her own homework. I wonder how she'll handle the final genin test if she never trains or bother to learn anything. Anyway, as I walked outside trying to rub my numb yet stinging cheeks, hoping to rub away the red, I heard a strange sound. It sounded like metal scraping against wood. The back of my neck tingled, if they worked for me in the battle against the *Shudder* humane puppet, then they must be telling me something. My hand inched toward my pouch, after the battle in the basement(That could be a great movie title!) I forgot to empty them to clean, so yes, they still were rusty and some were coated in dry blood. My neck tingled again, I took this moment to drop down on the ground. A green scaled object that was at least three feet talll flew over me. It clashed with the ground. I heard a giggle, I turned and saw four shadow at the corner of the hallway, they immediately vanished. I jumped back just as the snake beared it's fangs at me and tried to attack me again. I got out two senbon and threw them, but they simply clattered against the snake's snails. Shoot. I began running, pumping chakra into my legs. I looked to the side, why weren't there any damn windows! I tried to open the nearest door, locked. The next, locked. All the doors were locked!<p>

"Come on." I grunted as I ran down the hallway. I looked back, the snake was still after me. It flickered it's tongue dangerously and looked at me with hungry eyes. I was at the end of the hallway, I was about to turn the corner and ran in but a strange shield pushed me back. I stumbled and looked closely, there was a seal on the ground!

Suddenly, pain erupted in my leg, the snake bit me. I screamed and brought out a kunai, I then began to stab it like a mad person. Even though it only slid off harmlessly off his scales. Tears came to my eyes as a burning sensation crawled up my leg. While I was attempting to stab the snake, I noticed that the veins in my leg were beginning to turn a hideous green, the green kept slowly traveling up my leg. The f*cking snake poisoned me! And no, I will not apologize for my dirty mouth, some times you just have to say it!

Finally, it let go after I stabbed it's right eye. It hissed in pain and finally let me go. It writhed on the ground, trying to contain the pain. I stumbled back, but failed and landed on my butt. I couldn't move!...Why do these things happen to me?


	14. Help Never Came

Everyone watched as the Medic Corps nin carry an unconscious girl to the hospital. Students whispered among themselves, even though they were dismissed off of school early, they wanted to stay and watch(Being the nosy people they were). The teachers were right now sending messages via pidgeons(The hawks were for important messages only)to inform the parents about what happened at school. The hokage himself sent some jounin and ANBU to investigate.

Third POV, Council Meeting:

"This is an outrage!" One of the civilian council members started, "We were guaranteed that our children would stay safe at the Academy and learn shinobi skills to help protect them in life. But what do we get? A child that is right now suffering from poison and dying at this very moment!" Many other civilian council members agreed.

The Hokage had his eyes closed in thought, whoever did this must have either had a connection with Tsukiko, or someone who had a grudge against the Ite clan...No, no one alive should have a grudge against the Ite clan, after all that clan was destroyed about-

"Well, Hokage-sama? What is stopping us from withdrawing our children from the Academy program?" An arrogant civilian asked.

The Hokage decided to open his eyes and stare straight at the foolishly brave man, he visibly flinched under the Hokage's stern gaze, "I understand your concern. And don't worry, we will solve this problem."

"If I may," Danzo decided to butt in, "I'd like to propose another option to those who are wishing to take their child out of the Academy."

A council member oblivious to Danzo's intentions leaned in eagerly, "What?"

Danzo stood straighter as he began to speak, "Why not bring them under my command? I have plenty of operatives with experience who can provide exemplary classes to children." The oblivious ones(Civilian council members) all nodded in approval.

"Danzo-sama, if I may." Inuzuka Tsume stood up, "This may sound intruding, but what sort of lessons would you be providing? After all, becoming a shinobi requires certain amount of skills that need to be fullfilled." Kuromaru slowly stood next to her master, silently growling at Danzo. Smelling his bad intentions.

Danzo's eye narrowed, "Well, since you are so interested, why no enroll your son to find out? After all, we'll need capable shinobi in the future."

Tsume had to resist growling, she said through gritted teeth, "So you're saying that my son is not becoming a proper shinobi in the Academy?"

"Exactly, after all I have looked through the student's records-" Danzo started.

"Who gave you permission!" Demanded Tsume, Kuromaru now loudly growled.

Danzo stared at the Inuzuka clan heir straight in the eyes, causing Tsume to slightly flinch under his dark gaze, "I am an elder council member, I have been running this village alongside the hokage longer than you have, I suggest you sit down to let me finish."

Tsume glared and growled, before slowly and forcibly sitting back down in her seat. Kuromaru glared at Danzo with it's eye. "Forgive me, Danzo-sama." Tsume forced out.

Danzo didn't show any acknowledgement at the apology, "As I was saying, I have looked through the student's records, and I must say I am disappointed. Less than a tenth of the entire Academy had the capability to become a strong shinobi that will live long enough to the age of 30. The teachers have been growing lazy and are relaxed in discipline, causing the students to also become lazy and incompetent. However, my program to teach young students will help benefit Konoha for stronger shinobi of the future."

Everyone was silent as many thoughts went through their heads, most agreeing with Danzo and others were calling him many names that were not to be spoken in front of children.

"Danzo-sama." A council member who controlled a fourth of what was traded in and out of Konoha stood up, "I wish to enroll my child in your program."

Danzo's fake grin came into place, "I will have one of my operatives mail you the details and contract." The other civilian council members looked at each other, before also standing up and volunteering their children/grandchildren to an exchange. Many people came up, merchants, traders, blacksmiths, and even a daimyo. No one from the clan's volunteered their child.

Shikaku's POV:  
>Finally, the meeting was over. I couldn't stand sitting in the same room with that bastard of an old geezer, Danzo. I could perfectly see what his plan was, by bringing the children of high ranking officials into his so called 'special program' he now had a connection with most of Konoha's influential workers. Gaining him a bit of a hold on the trades, weaponry, all of it. Thank god no one from the clan's volunteered, if that ever happened it would be a disaster. I was about to turn the corner when I heard voices, I immediately decreased my chakra levels to listen.<p>

"Thank you very much, Danzo-sama!" A civillian council member bowed to Danzo, his 'bodyguards' standing behind him.

Danzo nodded, "Now remember out deal, I forget about the debt you have with me if you have your workers and slaves spread the word to the other civilians and shinobi. And I would prefer if you could get the word out to the clans, avoiding the main branch."

The dumbly eager man bowed again, "Of course, anything for Konoha and you, Danzo-sama." He then went on his way. Danzo also took his leave in the opposite direction.

I cursed under my breath, releasing the hold I had on my chakra, this was bad. Most of Konoha's population were civilians, if Danzo managed to gain control over even a quarter of the civilian population, that would topple the balance of power between Hokage and Elder. It would be especially worse if shinobi from a bloodline clan decided to hand their hand their child over to the new program. Thankfully, the Hyuuga were very overprotective about their children and bloodline, and the Uchiha were dead. If the Ite clan were here they would definitely join Danzo in his schemes, they were also the tricky ones, especially with that annoying kekkei genkkei of theirs. Seeing that they were able to-

"Nara-san." I heard, I turned to look at an ANBU standing behind me, how long was he there? "Hokage-sama calls for your presence immediately in his office." He said before using Shunshin to go. I sighed as smoke hovered around my face, I coughed some smoke out of my lungs as I walked away, why was using Shunshin so troublesome?

Hokage's Office:

Hiruzen sighed and rubbed his forehead, this was too tiring for an old man. He really needed to choose a successor, quickly. But his thoughts wondered to the victim of the attack at the Academy, Tsukiko. The bites and strangle marks on her body were definitely made by a snake, but how could a someone easily get a poisonus snake on the grounds? Surely the protection seals hidden around the Academy broke somehow?...No, if they broke he would have felt it...right? Hiruzen sighed as another headache came. He has to admit, he was neglecting the Academy, if he checked on how it was going then maybe Danzo wouldn't have brought the situation up. A few minutes ago, he called Nara Shikaku to help him sort out this mess. And try to find a way to keep Tsukiko from anyone who wanted to use the Ite kekkei genkkei for evil, who knows what would happen if that power went into the wrong hands?

Hospital Room:

No one bothered to check up on room 231 on the second floor, after all the nurses and doctors finished their job on healing her. Seeing that she didn't have the money to pay for the room properly, the first thing that'll happen when she opens her eyes is that they'll kick her out. What? They ran on money, not charity. The hallway was empty, it was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. However, instead of the sound of a pin dropping, what replaced the silence was the sound of scraping metal against stone. It echoed from inside of the walls and then the sound traveled to the ceiling. After a few minutes of the sound of scraping, a little purple snake slithered out from a hold in the wall, it was small, so small that you could only fit two fingers inside. For it's small size, it had incredible strength as it pushed open the metal door. Inside lay a child wearing an oxygen mask and IV being pumped into her arm. There lay Ite Tsukiko, looking even more damaged than the puppet fight. Her eyes were closed as she breathed, her chest rising up and down steadily, even though the heart rate monitor indicated she was stable, she looked delicate, like one touch would destroy her into pieces. The snake slihered inside, it stopped a few feet away from the bed before opening it's mouth, it widened bigger and bigger. It opened to a size where it should be impossible for a snake to open, it was now large enough to fit a man. And that's what it did, out came a pale man with black hair. Unfazed by the fact he was covered with wet snake saliva, he moved the wet hair out of his yellow eyes. Then he simply stood there, watching the unconscious girl breathe. A creepy grin lit up his face, he walked closer.

"My my, I thought all the Ite were dead. When I heard there was one in Konoha, I just had to come." The man then moved a bit of stray hair away from Tsukiko's face. "You look just like her..." He muttered, a tinge of sadness filled his eyes before quickly disappearing. He leaned in closer, extending his snake like fangs, he slowly dug them into the bare neck of Tsukiko. As they sunk deeper and deeper, Tsukiko's heart rate moniter began to beep dangerously. Tsukiko's hand twitched, as a choking sound erupted from Tsukiko's mouth. Her face erupted with pain, but she still remained unconscious. As Orochimaru withdrew his fangs and stood to admire the curse seal taking place, the heart rate monitor was beeping so dangerously, that it sent an alarm to warn a nurse. Unfortunately, the nurses and doctors were too busy with the paying costumers to bother with it. Orochimaru chuckled as he plainly walked out, his little pet snake following him. In his mind, Orochimaru was laughing at Konoha's security. That day and night, no one came to check up on Tsukiko, even when the hospital closed, no one ever bothered to answer the help call of room 231. That night, Tsukiko was suffering alone through the pain, unable to wake up.

Many people may deny it, some would even call it a lie, the Hokage would definitely dismiss it, but Konoha was corrupt. And no one could help it.

**Hope you liked it.**

**~Pleasereadmything**


	15. A Memory I Did Not Know I Had

Random Nurse's POV:  
>I sighed as I walked with a clipboard past room 231, the doctor said to simply check room 231 as fine, also saying that I didn't need to check it. Seeing that the patient was an orphan and didn't have money to pay, the only reason she was still here was to avoid bad press. If it got out that the hospital kicked out a fatally injured Academy student while she was unconscious and still in need of treatment, they would never hear the end of it.<p>

"Beep beep beep beep!" I very faintly heard, from somewhere. I picked my ear using my pinky, the sound was gone. I shrugged before walking off to the next room.

Otogakure, Third POV:

Orochimaru sat in his office, planning the invasion that would happen later on until he heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." He said without looking up from his papers. In came a sound-nin.

"Orochimaru-sama, one of our spies reported that no one has checked up on the patient Ite." He said. Orochimaru's hand tightened into a fist.

"Really?" Orochimaru said through gritted teeth. How dare they?

"Um, yes." The sound-nin could sense the anger radiating off his leader, "In fact, the hospital gave orders to kick her out as soon as she's awake." As soon as the words left his mouth, the shinobi regretted it, the killing intent Orochimaru radiated was choking. He let out a mouse like squeak as his knees buckled.

"You may leave." Orochimaru forced out.

The man quickly nodded and crawled out, as soon as the door slammed shut, Orochimaru let his full killing intent out. A few birds outside fainted and were falling through the air. He sighed as his anger diminished, soon, she would be back with him.

Later During The Day, Vannessa's POV:

"She looks pathetic." Said Fuki. The four of us were staring at Tsukiko, her heart monitor beating normally. Except that she looked dead, like dead dead.

"Yeah." Asami nodded. "Why are we here again?"

I rolled my eyes, "Because, we were told to give her this..." I pulled out an object from my pocket, it was a vial filled with strange clear liquid, it could've easily been mistaken with water except it shifted back and forth like a thick corn syrup. "...thing." I finished.

"Why are we doing this?" Questioned Ami, "I mean, how do we know if it isn't a poison or something." Then she gasped, "Oh kami! If this is poison then she'l die, if she dies the ANBU will investigate, if the ANBU investigate!" Before she could say anything else, I slapped her on the cheek.

"Wake up Ami and stop hyperventilating!" I screamed before holding her shoulders to stare her straight in the eye, "We are doing this because boke is a little sh*t, she's been making my life miserable ever since my parents found me. Now," I let go of her shoulders but still stared into her eyes, not shifting eye contact. "Are you my friend?"

"Y-yes, but-" Ami tried to say.

"And as friends, you will do anything to help me or make me feel better. And this will help make me feel better." I said gently. Ami mistook it as kindness, but I spoke to her as if I was speaking to a five year old.

"...okay." Ami said sighing. I walked forward, took off the oxygen mask(Not at all gently) and tipped her head back so that the liquid could slip down her throat. I quickly pocketed the liquid and gestured for us to go.

"Let's get out of here before anyone get here!" I hissed, we all hurried out of the room.

Tsukiko's Mind:  
>Ugh. What the heck? I opened my eyes, I saw darkness, I turned my head to stare behind me, all there was was darkness. I looked down and saw that I was wearing a white hospital gown. Hmm, I do not look good in white. Suddenly, the darkness blurred into colors. I found myself standing in the middle of what looked like an old japanese cultured mini pond garden. In front of me was a woman with a fading dark color, whitegray hair was perfectly visible. If you looked closely, you could see a light shade of red and purple in the mix. But it was incredibly faint.

"Ba!" A cute little baby squealed, she looked like she was barely 1. She wore a cute little yellow dress with white frills, she had neat black hair with stripes of red and purple. She held a handmade rag doll in her hand, it strangely resembled a moogle. Even though moggles were creatures in a video game back on earth. My hand reached up to touch my colored strips in my hair, what?

A graceful smile lifted the middle aged woman's face, "Aw, look at you Kiko-chan. You're just the cutest thing I've ever seen." The girl giggled as she began to mindlessly trace circles in the woman's soft blue kimono.

"Aw, I feel hurt, oka-san." Before I could turn I felt a weird sensation, it was like my body got dumped into a pool of ice cold water. I let out a shiver as I stare at the woman who walked right past me. She was a brunette, she had the red stripe however she didn't have the purple one. Her face was also sharper than the older females. Her cold eyes showed amusement, what was stranger than her unnatural eye color was her skin tone. It was so pale it could've been considered snow white.

The older woman smiled, her eyes also showed amusement, "Don't worry Hikari, you're still number one in the beauty department." She let out a quiet laugh however it quickly turned into a harsh fit of coughing. The little child sitting on her lap looked up at her grandmother with innocent eyes, not knowing that her grandmother was very ill.

"Oka-san!" The one called Hikari quickly up her child from her mother's lap, she began to gently pat the old woman's back, "Are you alright?"

The grandmother waved her off, "I'm fine. And don't treat me like I'm old! I'm only 38!" Wow, she looked way older than that.

Hikari rolled her eyes, "Yeah, but sadly the strain from learning that jutsu is getting to you."

The woman t'chd before crossing her arms and looking away, a pout formed on her lips, "So?" She asked childishly.

Hikari sighed, "Sometimes I question your maturity."

The old (Yet actually young)woman slapped the back of Hikari's head in reply. Before standing up to walk back to the house, holding her head high and nose in the air.

Hikari sighed, looking down at her child staring back up at her with her innocent brown doe eyes, "Let's face it Tsukiko, your Oka-san is a child herself." Tsukiko giggled in reply. I stood there frozen to the spot, did she call that child Tsukiko?...No, it wasn't possible. I was found on Earth, Earth was a separate universe from the Naruto world. It just couldn't be...

Hikari smiled as her little girl giggled, "Alright, lets go and make some food."

"Tou?" The girl asked, even if it was only one word Hikari understood. Her eyes saddened but her smile stayed.

"Your Tou-chan wont be able to come tonight, Kiko." Hikari said, "He's...busy." The little child, Tsukiko pouted.

"Tou!" Tsukiko demanded again.

Hikari sighed, "Tou-chan can't come tonight."

"Tou! Tou! Tou!" Tsukiko slammed her little fists against her mother's arm even though it didn't even hurt one bit. Her legs swung in an angry tantrum.

"Ite Tsukiko, enough." Hikari ordered, even though her voice wasn't loud, it had plenty of force in it to stop the start of a tantrum. Tsuiko looked up at her mother, her eyes showed little tears beginning to form.

"Tou..." Tsukiko murmured as she looked down, her body hanging like a rag doll. Her actual rag doll slipped through her hands to the ground. Landing with a poof.

Hikari sighed as she crouched to place her daughter on the ground. She picked up the dropped doll and placed it back in Tsukiko's hand. She then cupped Tsukiko's two hands into hers, "Ite Tsukiko, I know that you want to see your Tou-chan. But, he's a very busy man. And he has a very big reputation to uphold."

"Up...ubbbub." Tsukiko tried to sound the word out.

A soft smile lit up her face again, "Uphold." Hikari looked down at the ground in deep thought before looking back up, "Do you want to know the story of how I met your father?" Tsukiko jumped up and down.

"Yes! Yes!" She squealed. Hikari chuckled as she placed her daughter on her lap, "Alright, where do I start." She breathed, "I met your father at a dango shop. I ordered a triple serving of dango and your father looked at me like I was crazy to be eating all that sugar." She giggled, "Then he asked, I quote, 'Do you want to get fat?'. Do you want to know what I did? I punched him straight in the nose." Hikari chuckled again, Tsukiko blinked at her mother, "Oh kami. The look on his face as he was holding his bleeding nose was priceless."

Tsukiko giggled, "Tou silly."

"Yeah, 'Tou' was silly." Hikari said, a distanced look on her face. "Anyway, turns out he was a soon to be clan head, he demanded an apology. I said-" Hikari looked down at her listening daughter, "Uh...no." Hikari let out an awkward laugh, "Anyway, after that event, for some odd coincidence, we saw each other. Every day, soon, we learned each other's name. Then became friends, then-"

"Ka love Tou!" Tsukiko interrupted.

Hikari nodded, "Yeah, Ka-chan fell in love with Tou-chan."

But then Tsukiko looked up at her mother with a confused expression, "Why Tou no come?"

"Like I said before honey, he's...uh...busy." Hikari nodded, "Yeah, he's busy." That last part sounded sad.

"Hikari." They looked up to see grandma standing there, with a look of sympathy of sympathy on her face, "It's time for dinner. Come on, Tsukiko." Tsukiko jumped from her mother's lap and waddled over to her grandmother. Her grandma led her away, leaving Hikari to sigh.

"And Tou-chan loved Ka-chan back, but they could never be together. Because Tou-chan was engaged." Hikari finished.

I took a step forward, "Ka-" Before I could say anything, the scene vanished to dust. My arms flopped to my side, what was that? A memory, vision...well whatever it was, it told me one thing. My mother's name was Ite Hikari, my father was(Might be is) a clan head. And...that's it. I groaned loudly into the darkness, hearing it echo back and forth.

**Who do you think is Tsukiko's father?**

**Also, thanks for the wait!**

**~Pleasereadmything**


	16. Checked Out

Nurses POV:

I was walking down the hall, the birds chirped in this lovely afternoon. I was carrying a tray of food for the patient in room 231. Right when I was about to answer, a hand stopped me.

"Who-" I was about to say but I stopped when I saw who stopped me. It was the genin that liked hanging around the hospital, Kabuto. "Oh, K-Kabuto-kun...you're here." I stuttered, I had a tiny crush on him since the first day he came.

"I'll take that off your hands." He smoothly said as he slipped the tray out of my hands.

"N-no, I can-" I was about to say.

"No, I insist. Why don't you go and get some coffee, you look like you need it." He smiled, causing me to turned even more red.

"B-but...Ok." I turned to quickly scurry off, not seeing the sneer growing on Kabuto's face.

Third POV:

Kabuto sneered at the nurses idiocy, seeing that it was obvious that the nurse had a crush on him, he could use it to his advantage. He turned toward the door and opened it, there lay Tsukiko. Kabuto then took out a piece of paper and pencil from his pocket, and began to check over Tsukiko.

'Hm, the mark seems fine.' Kabuto mentally thought.

"What are you doing here?" A voice behind Kabuto asked. Kabuto froze for a few seconds before turning around with a smile.

"Hello, Dr. Yaku. I was just checking over the patient, after all I think of this as training before I can take the medic-nin test." Kabuto coolly lied.

stared at him for a few seconds before turning to leave, "Don't bother checking on unconscious patients, and especially ones that don't have money to pay. Those kinds aren't worth healing." He then walked out of the door. Leaving a irate Kabuto.

"Fool." Kabuto muttered darkly as the pencil he was holding snapped.

Hokage's Office:

The Hokage was just finishing the afternoon round of paperwork.

"Hokage-sama." The door opened to reveal his secretary walking in with a folder, "These are the patient, Ite Tsukiko's health reports." He took it, giving a nod signaling that she could leave. After she left, Hiruzen opened it. He nodded, the reports say that she is fine, nothing was wrong, and that she was awake. At the bottom he wrote a note.

_Ite Tsukiko has permission to leave the hospital and-_

Before Hiruzen could finish the note, in walked Iruka.

"Hokage-sama, we need you to come to the Academy right away!" Iruka said. Hiruzen quickly closed the folder, left it on his desk, and left with Iruka.

One Hour Later:

The secretary came in, it was time for her to pick up the paperwork that the Hokage finished. She picked up the stack that was sitting at the side of his desk. She didn't notice that she accidentally picked up the unfinished health report.

Hospital:

"Dr. Yaku, the Hokage-sama sent back the health report." Said a nurse as she handed the report.

He flipped it open and read the note at the bottom, he nodded, "Finally, the Hokage is finally listening to sense." He flipped it closed, "Send out of here immediately."

"But, Dr. Yaku, it said that Ms. Ite has permission to leave the hospital, and the note looks unfinished-" The nurse tried to say.

"Yes, but since is unable to speak or make choices for herself, and also since does not have a legal guardian, the hospital will take it upon themselves to see what's best for her." said as if he was talking to a child. The nurse sighed, there was no point to go against her elder.

"Very well." The nurse bowed before leaving.

Tsukiko's Room:  
>Two men were now taking the IV and oxygen mask from Tsukiko's body, one carried Tsukiko out of the room like a sack of flour, and the other was right now cleaning the room, preparing it for a different patient.<p>

"Um, excuse me." The one carrying Tsukiko asked the front desk, "Where do I send ?"  
>"I'll take her off your hands." Said a voice behind the nurse. He turned and saw a girl with long brown hair and in a yellow dress walking toward them.<p>

"Who are you?" Asked the lady behind the counter.

"Oh me?" The girl placed a hand over her heart, "I'm Taise Vannessa, it's an honor to meet you." She bowed, "I'm a...acquaintance of Tsukiko's, in fact we're roommates. I don't understand why the Hokage would put me up with a girl like her, after all..." She started ranting on and on about different stories about Tsukiko. From Vannessa's point of view, Tsukiko was an idiot, clutz and is out to ruin Vannessa's life. Vannessa then began to sniffle, "I don't understand why she does this to me." She then placed a hand over her eyes and kept sniffling.

"You poor girl." The hospital secretary said, "Don't worry, you have our support. Come back anytime this girl hurts you. After all, I can't stand bullies." The secretary said.

Vannessa's wiped away invisible tears and gave one last sniffle, "Arigato." She breathed.

"Here." The nurse dumped Tsukiko on the couch, and grabbed an empty wheelchair from behind the front desk, then she gathered Tsukiko in his arms just so that he could dump her in the wheelchair. He wheeled her to Vannessa. "That way it's easier."

Vannessa bowed again, "Domo Arigato!" She then wheeled Tsukiko out from the hospital, Tsukiko's head hung from her neck, bouncing against her chest. When they left the hospital and were a good distance away, Vannessa glared at Tsukiko, "You better be worth my best acting skills, boke." Vannessa pushed Tsukiko in the direction of the apartment.

**Sorry that it's short, anyway check out my new story, Bound For Life**

**Have a wonderful Thanksgiving/Day Off/No School!**

**~Pleasereadmything**


	17. Surprise

Tsukiko's Mind:

Do you want to know something new? My mind sucks. It's just one big dark area, where nothing ever happens. I sighed as I flopped down to the invisible ground. Life simply hates me.

Academy:

Iruka sighed as he took count, only half of the class showed up. Part of the other half was in Danzo's new program, and the other part simply gave up on becoming ninja. The parents were too scared for the safety of their children. Thankfully most of the clan children stayed.

"Iruka-sensei?" A voice asked, Iruka looked up from his clipboard and saw Naruto with his hand raised, "Do you know where Kiko-chan lives?"

"Yes, Naruto. But why?" Iruka asked.

"Well..." Naruto gestured at himself, "I want to visit Kiko-chan, and see how she's doing dattebayo!"

Iruka sighed, "Naruto, Tsukiko wouldn't be at home, she should be at the hospital with plenty of doctors and nurses to take care of her."

"Oh..."Naruto looked downcast. Seeing that many people picked on Naruto, he grew up facing abuse and torture, whenever he went to the hospital asking them to help him, they simply turned their backs to him. The only time they allowed him in was when the Hokage was with him, however when the Hokage left, they immediately kicked him out behind their leaders back.

Iruka frowned in sympathy, "If you want, we can go after classes are over, Naruto."

Naruto grinned, "Yeah dattebayo!"

Iruka smiled at Naruto's enthusiasm, "Alright, now class turn to page 563..."

Sasuke's POV:

The dobe is so annoying. Always shouting like an idiot. But then my mind wandered over to the girl, Tsukiko. She wasn't like the rest, sure she was annoyingly shy, but she didn't obsess over me like all the other girls. Always fawning over me, following me wherever I go, even steal my stuff for Kami's sake! Hmm, maybe I should also pay the girl a visit, it's better than doing nothing at home.

The Apartment:

Vannessa groaned as she carried Tsukiko and the wheelchair up the stairs. Ugh, why was the boke so fat!(Actually, it's more like Vannessa's incredibly weak)After finally getting up from the staircase, she wheeled Tsukiko inside the apartment. After pushing her inside, she left Tsukiko in the corner and headed to her room. Immediately collapsing on the bed, she was worn out from carrying Tsukiko up the stairs. As Vannessa tried to sleep, Tsukiko merely sat in the corner of the apartment.

Later In The Day:

Iruka lead Naruto and to the sensei's surprise, Sasuke toward the hospital. Thankfully the two were behaving as they entered the building. Naruto tried to ignore the resentful stares heading in his direction, but it was difficult when a few began to _accidentally _drop sharp objects directly at him. Thankfully, Iruka was there to catch them. He wanted to scold the nurses for their behavior, but they quickly left before he could saw a word. Sasuke looked at the scenario's, confused. After they finally made it to the front desk, they found the secretary reading a manga, the pile of paperwork at the side of her desk was piling.

"Um, excuse me?" Iruka said, gaining the woman's attention. When she saw that it was an actual shinobi, she immediately stuffed the manga in a random drawer and put on a smile.

"How may I help you?" She asked, her gaze wondered over to the Uchiha. 'Oh, the Uchiha prince is here. Wonder if he's hurt.' But then her eyes found Naruto. 'Ugh, the Demon is here. I'll just make some excuse to send him away. We can't have any filth in this holy place.' The woman kept her smile, "I'm sorry, but unfortunately, we have to ask for the...kid...to leave." She gestured at Naruto who visibly flinched.

Iruka's soft stare turned into a hard one, "Why?"

She mentally sighed, was this shinobi dense or what? In a hushed tone she spoke to Iruka, "Some are still facing mental/traumatic issues about what happened with the Nine-Tales. If they see that _thing _in here, then they'll start complaining. And if word gets out that the hospital's patients are unsatisfied, then the hospital will get bad views. If the hospital get's bad views, then no one will come to spend their money, the hospital will go out of business!"

Iruka glared, "Listen, Naruto is not a thing. And he is under the protection of the Sandaime's law and the Yondaime's wish. You go against the child, you go against two of our greatest leaders! Do you want that?" He spat to her.

A bitter frown took place as the woman began her pile of paperwork, "What do you need?" She said out loud.

"Do you know where my friend, Ite Tsukiko is dattebayo?" Naruto asked, she ignored it. Before Iruka could say anything, Sasuke decided to butt in.

"It's really important that we know where she is." Sasuke said.

The woman put on a smile, "Of course, Uchiha-san." Naruto pouted in jealously at the secretaries reaction. "Just earlier today, someone checked her out."

Iruka frowned, "That shouldn't be right."

"Actually, she was wide awake and perfectly healthy," She lied with a white toothed fake smile, "The Hokage also gave her permission."

"Who check her out?" Iruka asked.

"A very sweet child, Taise Vannessa."

Iruka turned to leave, leading Naruto and Sasuke along with him, "I'm checking with the Hokage about this."

The woman simply scoffed as the door closed behind them, "We're only following orders." She muttered before leaving her paperwork to return to reading her manga.

Apartment, Vannessa's POV:

Ah, it's so peaceful to just rest and-

"KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!" Came from outside the door.

KAMI DAMNIT I"M TRYING TO REST HERE!

I groaned, deciding to ignore it. But the knock simply came again, I bet a vein popped on my forehead as I lazily got up and _gracefully _maneuvered myself away from the blankets. My snake hair stayed silent as I was walking toward my door. But what I saw literally stopped my heart beating, oh my god Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto were standing in my doorway. Alongside our sensei, but the one who opened the door was, Tsukiko. Awake and healthy. I suppressed a shriek as Naruto hugged Tsukiko to the ground. THAT SHOULD BE ME GETTING HUGGED BY THE MAIN CHARACTER! I calmed myself with some breathing techniques I learned in my Yoga classes at school. Before putting on a grin and making myself known.

"Naruto, Sasuke-kun, Sensei! What are you doing here?" I grinned. I didn't notice the unemotional stare that Tsukiko sent me through her right eye.

Naruto put on his mad face(Even though it was totally adorable!) and jabbed a finger at me, "What's wrong with you dattebayo!"

I feigned innocence even though I knew what he was talking about, " What are you talking about?"

"Vannessa," I looked up at sensei, "Why did you take Tsukiko out of the hospital?"

"I-" I was about to say.

"S-Sensei!" Stuttered the pathetic boke, "I-I w-was perfectly awake, a-a-and I was ch-checked out-t to go, Vannessa w-was nice enough t-to bring m-me home." I looked at her shock before quickly replacing it with a smile. Finally, the boke was learning to work situations into my favor.

"See, Sensei." I said with a hint of smugness in my voice, "She said so herself, I was oh so kind enough to go and pick her up seeing that no one was there when she was waiting in the hospital."

Iruka looked at the two of us with a calculating look, before nodding, "Alright, your story checks out. I'm sorry for suspecting you, Vannessa. And I must say, I'm proud of you." Iruka clapped a hand on my shoulder, "I always struck you as the bullying type, but seems I've been mistaken." I grinned.

"It's alright sensei. And arigato." I bowed.

Iruka turned to Naruto, "Naruto, it's time for Ichiraku Ramen."

Naruto grinned, "Alright!"

Sasuke just stood there, wondering what to do. I took this opportunity, "Sasuke-kun, do you by any chance want to stay for dinner? We can train together." I saw him shiver, before quickly leaving.

"Oy, Teme! Wait!" Naruto ran after him, with a sighing Iruka. Tsukiko closed the door. As soon as she did, I slapped her.

"I hope you learned your lesson, boke." I spat, before going to my room to sleep, "And prepare something with steak, and don't you dare burn it!"_  
><em>

Tsukiko's POV:

I calmly wiped away the spit from my face, she was always one to spit while talking. A nasty habit of hers. Hm. We didn't have any steak, seems that I'll have to go grocery shopping. I changed out of my hospital clothing(No one bothered to change me while I was unconscious) and into a pair of fresh ones. I grabbed the money sent from the Orphan Care System and went out. I wonder where my scroll went? It might have been lost somewhere on Academy grounds, or maybe it's in the hospital?... Oh, wondering why I was unusually calm when I woke up and had Vannessa slap and spit in my face? Well, you see, I've learned something that is not new. Vannessa is a bitch. I was going to take her down, but I might as well do it slowly, let her feel the pain I've felt through my years of living on Earth with the Taise family. I now had two goals to complete, find my family, and bring down Taise Vannessa.

Many ways flashed through my mind.

Rejection

Humiliation

Public Hatred

I may not be a genius battle planner like Shikamaru or Shikaku, but I was going to do it. I don't care how long it takes, she. Is. Going. To. Suffer.


	18. Don't Care

Konoha Streets:

Tsukiko was at a random fruit stand, she may have looked like she was inspecting a tomato. But in reality, she was listening to the whispers around her.

"Did you hear, she was the one attacked at the Academy." One man whispered to his girlfriend.

The woman gasped, "Poor thing."

The boyfriend scoffed, "Poor thing? As if, more liked cursed. I heard from a friend who knows a guy that works at the Academy, she was missing during the aftermath of the storm."

"Really? We should stay away, or else we might catch her curse." The girlfriend quickly led the couple away from Tsukiko.

"Looks like we got that kid plus the demon to worry about now." The boyfriend said before they were out of Tsukiko's earsight. Tsukiko's fist clenched the tomato tightly, the tomato was threatening to burst.

"Oy! Kid!" Tsukiko looked up at the fruit stand owner, "You break you pay!"

"B-But, I didn't b-break it-"

"I'm not going to sell anything touched by a cursed kid to any of the normal people in this village." The man held out a hand, "Now pay up!"

Tsukiko mentally groaned as she fished out some ryo to pay, she quickly handed the ryo to the smirking man before leaving. Holding the tomato in hand, she stomped on the busy street. Trying to ignore the whispers/mutterings heading her way, she kept her head down and kept walking. She caught a few pieces of the sentences that the people said.

"-might be a relative to the Kyuubi-"

"-did you hear about the sweet child that is caring for the jinxed kid-"

"-back in my day we hanged the cursed ones before they could harm the village-"

Tsukiko gritted her teeth and kept walking. But the rumors/muttering kept coming like stones. They just wouldn't stop. Suddenly, out of nowhere an object slammed itself right on her scarred left eye. Dark spots came into her view as she landed on the ground, her hands cradled her assaulted eye, she hissed as she felt it buzz under her touch. Her other eye looked at the object that hit her, it was a bloody wrapped packed.

"Hope you enjoy that, freak!" Shouted a butcher before he walked back into his shop. Tsukiko ignored the cheers at the man's actions as she quickly grabbed the wrapped meat and left before anyone could copy his actions.

Tsukiko was now running down the street, her feet pounding against the earth as she panted. Now she truly know how Naruto felt, to be hated and loathed by a large population. Tsukiko decided to stop, but not in the middle of the street where she was vulnerable to incoming attacks, instead she ran into the nearest alley. She rested her hands on her kneecap as she panted. Man, she really needed to excercise! Suddenly, a thought dawned on her. That scroll that was given by that strange shogi playing lady, it could mean something. If she answered the question successfully, maybe she'll be rewarded with something that could help turn her situation around.

Apartment, Three Hours Later:

Vannessa groaned as she rolled around on her bed, her homework was right in front of her, but none of it made sense! She sighed before stuffing her homework back into it's folder. The only thing that is important is the exam right? So Vanessa had nothing to worry about, all she needed to do was pass that and she would be a genin. Plus the only test shown in the anime was the clone jutsu, she just needs to learn that! Vanessa stared at the alarm lock ticking in her room, where was Tsukiko? She was supposed to be back hours ago with the food! Finally, Vannessa heard the sound of a door opening. She growled as she stomped to the kitchen, where she saw Tsukiko with a bag of food, and...leaves, dirt, and water in her clothes and hair? Never mind that, how dare she have the guts to be late!

She turned to face a raging Vanessa, "Hello, Hime-san." She said coolly. Vannessa blinked, not that Tsukiko remembered to call her hime, but the fact that Tsukiko didn't stutter, she quickly waved off her moment of surprise.

"Where the hell where you boke!" Vannessa yelled.

Tsukiko merely stared at her with her uncovered eye, "Do you p-p-prefer broccoli or p-p-peas?" Vanessa smirked, she thought that Tsukiko had a moment of bravery, until it was diminished by her.

"Answer the question! And I prefer green beans!"

Tsukiko frowned, "We d-don't have g-green bean-"

"THEN WHY DIDN"T YOU BUY ANY!" Vannessa screamed, "Never mind, where were you!"

"I-I...got lost." Tsukiko finished lamely.

Vannessa's eyes narrowed, "You better not be lying." she stomped back to her room. Taking off her wig, it was trapping in the heat, her snake hair hissed in delight at the cool hair hitting their skin.

Tsukiko's POV:  
>I got to work cooking the steak, adding some salt and pepper to the skin and letting the pan preheat on the stove before putting it on. Wonder where I was that took at least 2-3 hours to do? I got it. I. Got. The. Freaking. Scroll. How?<p>

_Flashback, Academy, A Couple Of Hours Ago:_

_I panted as I dropped the grocery's in the nearby bushes behind the Academy, hoping to conceal them. I ran all the way from the Mission Center, where the Lost and Found items were, it wasn't there. So it was either at the scene of the crime, or in the Hokage's possession. I'm was praying to Kami that it was there. I tried to quietly step across the dry earth, hoping to not make a sound. However my shoes kept on making that annoying crumbling sound, so I gave up on that. I walked normally to the teacher's lounge window, not wanting to go through the doors wasting time to find out if they were locked or not._

_"And that's what happened." I heard from inside an open window. A few laughs were heard._

_"Alright, time to lock up." A female voice said. Shuffling and creaking sounds were heard before there were many murmurs of 'bye' or 'see you tomorrow'. I held my breath as I crouched underneath the open window, waiting for the lights to turn off. Finally, they did, once they did, I quietly slipped myself through the window. I then landed plop on the ground, I groaned aws I withdrew my face from the dirty ground. I groaned as I wiped the dirt off my clothes while examining the room, it's strange how the Academy doesn't have a seal against burglars. I guess most of the seals of chakra using sensors, seeing that no civillian would be crazy enough to break into a building guarded by chunnin level teachers._

_"Where are you..." I muttered, finally, my eyes met with a box labeled 'Lost Items' sitting in the corner of the room. I hurriedly scrambled over to it, careful not to leave scuff marks in the floor. I held in a breath as my feet came to a stop a few inches away from the box, my hands gently brushed against it's cool cover before lifting the top up. I quickly searched through the objects, a few toys, a lunchbox, a rubber mouse, a scroll, three rings, a- Wait, rewind. My eyes lit up with joy as I grabbed the scroll and opened it. Yes, it was mine! I was going to celebrate when I heard some footsteps from outside the teacher's lounge._

_"Shoot!" I muttered before I ran to the window, leaving the box open. Too bad that I was busy looking behind me at the door, when I didn't notice that I was falling toward the ground. I didn't have time to pull my hands out to brace for impact, so I landed face first on the ground. I groaned and quickly crawled my way back to the bush where I hid the grocery's. I groaned the entire way, not caring if I got dirty._

_End Flashback_

And that's how it happened. I watched the steak sizzle on the pan, making sure that I wasn't over cooking it or else Vannessa would probably kill me. And seeing that I'm trying to appear weak to prepare for my revenge, I wouldn't be able to protect myself. I sighed as I shook some of the dirt out of my hair, some fell on the cooking meat but I truthfully don't care.


	19. What?

Tsukiko's POV:

I can tell that Vanessa enjoyed the steak, but of course she didn't want to do anything that involves making me happy so instead she said, 'This is terrible! Learn how to cook, boke!' I didn't take that to heart, after seeing her devour the whole thing from the kitchen. Anyway, back to the present. Vanessa was sound asleep in her room, wearing a strange green goo on her face, she said it was some kind of 'face refresher'. Ami gave it to her the day I was admitted to the hospital. She thinks that it was amazing, but I thought it was a bunch of baloney.

I sucked in a deep breath as I opened the scroll on the dinner table, then, I bit my thumb to draw blood. Yes, I could've gotten some ink, but I might have hypothesized that any scroll that has chakra embedded into it requires blood to spark it's affect. Like in summoning contracts, how Naruto needed to sign his name in his blood. I watched blood starting to gather at the tip of my thumb, dang, it hurt more than I thought. I let out a deep breath to calm my anxiety, and began to write the answer. What came before Shinju, it was not the light, it was darkness.

What happened next nearly scared the life out of me, I clamped a hand over my mouth to help muffle my scream of surprise when I jumped in my chair. There was a loud poof(But not enough to wake Vannessa) of white smoke that appeared, the scroll was nowhere in sight. I coughed as I fanned the smoke away from my face. I was already annoyed at the amount of smoke that's used in a basic shunshin. But this was an outrage amount of smoke. After a few hand waves, the smoke cleared to reveal...an old man.

Not just any old man, he was at least the size of a room heater, had a long white beard that reached to his stomach, his eyes were hidden under incredibly thick glasses. He also wore an oversized baby blue robe. A brown stick resembling a staff in his hand.

"Finally." The old man said, "Took you long enough." He then inspected his surroundings, "This is a dump." I sweatdropped as the old man began using his stick to poke around the area.

"Um." I weakly said as I sat sprawled on the floor.

He then turned to me, using his stick to whap the top of my head, "Get up!"

"YOW!" I yelled as I jumped to my feet, clutching my head, hoping that their wasn't a bump, "What was that for?"

He then used his stick to again hit me, but this time on the bag. I muffled my shriek as my hands awkwardly went to my back, rubbing the stinging spot, "Straighten your posture!"

"Why-" I was about to say before his stick slammed into my head again.

"Don't talk back to your elders unless spoken to!" He yelled. I whimpered as I clutched my head and quickly straightened my posture to avoid another stick beating. For a little man, he had a lot of strength. He let out a deep breath and spoke in a calm voice, "You may speak now."

"Um-"

He slapped the back of my head again, I whimpered but held my posture, "Speak in clear words!"

"Who are you?" I said, a few painful anime tears poked out of the corner of my eyes.

He stared at me through his unseeable eyes, "I am your new sensei. Not shihsou, sensei. When I deem you worthy, I will allow you to call me shishou." He plainly said.

Oh okay, so I answered the question correct and I get a sensei...wait what?

"I-I" This time the stutter was real.

He swung his stick to whap me across the back of my head, I squealed and hit the deck. I 'oofed' as my body slammed to the ground. When I was about to get up, I felt his annoying stick pushing down on my back, preventing me from getting up.

"Listen you brat," As he spoke, killing intent began to emmit from his body, causing me to freeze, "Unless you want me to leave right now, start speaking like a normal human instead of a squealing mouse."

I gulped and opened my mouth to speak even though it was hovering a few inches from the dusty ground, "Who are you, why were you in that scroll, and why are you my new sensei?"

He 'hmph'ed before removing his cane from my back, I weakly rubbed my back as I stood to face the old man, "Kids these days know nothing."

Next Morning, Vannessa's POV:

I yawned as I made my way to the kitchen, hearing the sound of a sizzling pan. Standing there was Tsukiko some pancakes, I growled at the sight of her before sitting down. I take a bite out of the spread before me, it was the usual breakfast. Pancakes, whip cream(Love the stuff!), milk, and some chocolate chips. I had this special food routine, breakfast is sugar, lunch is all the healthy stuff, snacks 1/5 vegetable 4/5 sweets, and at the end of the day is a fancy dinner.

"Oy! Boke! Hurry up with those pancakes!" I yelled from the table, picking up the whip cream can and squirting some in my mouth.

"Yes...hime." Tsukiko said as she came to the table carrying a plate stacked full of pancakes. I eagerly grabbed one and began to tear it to shreds, I was fricking hungry!

Tsukiko's POV: 

After putting down the plate of pancakes, I stared at Vannessa eating them like an animal, occasionally sprinkling chocolate chips of whip cream on top. I walked back to the kitchen to avoid watching the mess. I then got to work washing the dishes, occasionally looking at the clock to make sure there was still enough time to walk to school. Hmm...I wonder if any of the training grounds were going to be empty later on today, after all I needed a quiet place for my new sensei to train me.

**I am incredibly sorry for not updating in a long time! By the way, the whole entire sensei thing will be explained in the next chapter!**

**Read and Review!**

**~Pleasereadmything**


End file.
